


无言

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 架空向, 维勇only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------☆架空温馨向☆维勇only，主唱维x作曲勇，HE，已完结☆设定为不能说话的勇，内含小刀预警
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

-01-

小小的舞台被聚光灯照耀着，站在上面的人根本看不清台下的观众，却能清楚的听见观众们的喝彩声和鼓掌声，他们朝着舞台下方鞠躬致谢，一起回到了后台，将舞台留给下一支乐队。

“Encore！Encore！”

“Encore！Encore！”

短短五分钟的演唱根本满足不了已经深深被打动的观众们，他们整齐的喊着安可，希望这支陌生又年轻的乐队能回到舞台再给他们带来一首歌。

“是安可啊！他们喜欢我们的歌！他们在喊安可！”

“成功了啊！我们做到了！”

“总有一天我们的梦想会实现！”

他们紧紧拥抱在一起，然后擦干眼泪提着自己的乐器又回到了舞台，给期待他们的观众带去了乐队的第一场安可。

然后他们慢慢的被观众所喜爱，走向了更大的舞台，被更多人所知。越来越多的演出邀请他们出场，参加各种比赛取得奖金，拉取赞助，最后他们终于举办了第一场属于自己的演唱会，发行了属于他们的专辑。

一切都是那么美好，虽然也经历过波折和争吵，但最终相互扶持着站在了梦想的舞台上。

可现实如此残酷，梦想也止步于此。

“你的乐队成员我都看不上，但我对你很有兴趣，你天赋异禀，写的词曲轻易就能抓住人心，只要营销操作得当，拿下热销榜名次根本不是问题。”

“别和商人谈梦想，这太可笑了。你退出你的乐队，来我这里，等两年风头过了，我能把你捧到更高的地方。”

“什么感情什么羁绊，都是笑话，你不要太看得起自己了，我的耐心是有限的。”

“我就是偷了你的歌又怎么样，你大可以去告诉粉丝那是你写的歌，你看他们是信你还是信我？”

“既然如此，看来合作是谈不成了，祝你以后生活愉快，年轻人。”

喉咙的灼痛仿佛要将气管都穿透，每一次呼吸都伴随着撕心裂肺的痛苦。

“你总是这样擅自做决定！梦想哪有你重要？！”

“对不起，我们没能保住乐队，对不起，对不起……”

“你放心，我们一定会找最好的医生治好你的！”

一次次的希望，换来的是一次次更加痛苦的绝望。

伙伴们强撑着笑脸的模样渐渐淡去，令人窒息的消毒水味道也消散，眼前的场景渐渐归于黑暗。

黎明前的天色和梦中一样黑暗，黑发的青年从床上坐起了身，适应了一会后，他起身套上衣服走到阳台，清凉的风拂过他的脸庞，让他觉得有些发冷。

他抬手摸了一把，这才发现眼泪又悄无声息的涌了出来。

他自嘲的笑了笑，转身走出卧室，在洗手间里洗了把脸，然后坐在客厅沙发上，望着一把吉他发呆。

他一直坐到了天亮都没有动一下，仿佛一尊雕像一般。

直到手机嗡嗡震了起来，他取过茶几上的手机，屏幕上显示着名字Chris。

他按下了免提，听筒里传来一个低沉慵懒的嗓音：“嘿，Y，起床了吗，我已经出发了。”

被称作Y的男人伸出手拿过一支笔，笔尖在话筒的位置轻点了两下，发出清脆的敲击声。

“那么一会儿见，亲爱的Y。”电话那头的男人笑了笑，挂了电话。

他闭上眼呼了口气，起身走到洗手间洗漱。

镜子里的男人样貌和五年前相比没有任何变化，依旧是那张在年龄上具有欺骗性的清秀脸庞，额前留着黑色的碎发，鼻梁上的蓝框眼镜遮住了因经常性失眠而导致的青黑眼圈。

他熟练的拉扯脸部肌肉，镜中的人便露出了一个笑容，温和而疏离。

他拉上外套的拉链，背上一个黑色背包走出了家门，就像一个赶着要去上课的普通学生一样，很快融进早高峰的人群中。

克里斯远远就看见那个熟悉的清瘦身影，他把手中剩下的一把面包碎屑撒出去，隔着抢食的鸽群朝着人挥手。

对方很快走了过来，冲着他笑了一下，拉开背包从里面取出一个文件袋递给他。

克里斯抽出里面的乐谱仔细的看，嘴里跟着上面的谱子哼了几声，又看了看下面对应的歌词，心中深深叹了口气。

他压下心中对这个人的心疼和惋惜，收好乐谱，从自己的手提包里也掏出一个文件袋递给对方，说：“这是全部的证据了，挖到这些可费了我不少功夫，不过足够将这个混蛋拉下神坛了。”

青年接过那个牛皮纸的文件袋，低垂的眼眸不带一丝波动，他的手指轻轻在上面摩擦，最终也没有打开它，直接塞进了自己的背包。

“你的报酬已经打在你卡上了，注意查收。”克里斯假装没看见对方的神色，拍了拍他的肩，说，“老规矩，有一半我已经帮你交给福利院了。”

青年点点头，脸上又扬起一个温暖的笑容。

“还有，他们很想见见你。”克里斯望进那双隐藏着不应是他这个年纪所该有的沧桑眼眸，认真的说：“他们想要当面感谢你，带来了这么好的歌曲让他们演唱。”

这不是克里斯第一次提了，在他和青年开始了这场交易的两年里，他带领的乐队就多次向他提过想要见一见神秘的Y。

不过每一次都被眼前这个看起来颇为温和的青年拒绝了。

这一次也不例外，他看着对方依然维持着可以融化人心的温暖笑容，冷酷的摇了摇头拒绝了自己的乐队。

“好吧，我会转告他们的。”克里斯耸耸肩，语带怜悯的说：“他们心心念念的，为他们写了两年歌曲将他们带到更高舞台上的Y，今天也毫不留情的拒绝见他们一面。”

青年被他逗的咧开嘴露出一排洁白的牙齿，漂亮的棕红色眼眸微微眯起，无声的笑了起来。

还真是可惜啊。克里斯看着往鸽群丢面包碎屑的青年这么想着，可惜了曾经在乐坛惊艳世人的YOI乐队，可惜了昙花一现的乐队主唱。

他们坐了一会，青年背起包站起来，眼神看向克里斯。

克里斯摆摆手，说：“明白明白，不要告诉他们Y的真实身份，也不要告诉你以前的朋友我见过你。”

他看着对方点点头准备离开的身影，又说：“不过说实在的，连我这个外人都忍不住心疼你，你也该明白对他们而言你的不告而别有多伤心。他们也会很担心你，所以等你把你认为该做的事情解决了，也差不多该向你的朋友们报个平安了吧。”

对方回头冲他笑了一下，点头表示自己听进去了，然后挥挥手离开了。

克里斯看着他的背影叹气。

谁会想到，五年前被称为乐坛黑马的YOI乐队，不过短短几个月时间就从世人眼中消失，再也不见踪迹。作为队长的主唱突然退出让这个乐队直接解散，鼓手和乐队经理回乡结婚隐居，贝斯手和键盘手分别退出乐坛。而所有的骂名和脏水都被媒体泼到了主唱的身上，批判都是作为队长的主唱胜生勇利求名心切才导致了一连串的变故。

其实哪有那么多勾心斗角，不过是一群刚刚步入社会，满怀着对音乐热情的年轻人因为太过优秀，却也斗不过有权有势的乐坛一把手的可悲可叹的故事罢了。

克里斯想起自己第一次见到勇利时的情景，当时他就是在这里，现在身下坐着的这条长椅上听见了对方指尖下的旋律。

面容清秀的东方人脸上带着温柔的笑意，在一群孩子们的央求下即兴弹了一段轻快的旋律。那旋律好像是在麦田里蹦蹦跳跳歌唱的小姑娘，迎着夕阳回过头粲然一笑，美好的像一场梦境。

克里斯当时就站到了青年的身前，郑重的邀请对方为自己的乐队谱曲。

“无论你提出什么条件，只要合理，我都答应。”克里斯第一次开出了如此冲动的价码。

大概是他一贯的打扮太显摆，脸上的表情太自信，青年上下打量了他一眼，然后取出一个小本子，写下一串字母。

「我想要查一个人，这样也可以吗？」


	2. Chapter 2

-02-

“Amazing！！”从克里斯手中抢过乐谱的维克托匆匆扫了一眼，忍不住惊呼。他直接抱着自己的吉他弹了一段，嘴里哼着歌词，脸上满是惊喜。

乐队的其他成员对他这幅兴奋过度的样子早就见惯不怪了，只是惯常的在听见旋律后露出赞叹的神情。

“所以，Y还是不见我们？”米拉揉着她漂亮的红发，失望的看着克里斯。

“你这个乐队经理怎么当的，连自己乐队这点小小的要求都满足不了，我看你还是早点滚蛋吧！”尤里撇着嘴说。

“别这样，”克里斯无奈的扶额，“Y只是有他的理由，相信我，他也很喜欢你们，不然也不会次次都写出最适合你们的歌曲。也许等他觉得合适的时候，他就会来见你们了。”

“都两年了，他为我们写了二十多首歌，每一首歌都深受粉丝的喜爱，他这么厉害，为什么不出道当歌手？”格奥尔基疑惑的说，“我能感觉到他非常喜欢音乐，可我不明白他为什么选择隐藏在幕后，甚至连名字都只有一个代号Y。”

“我对此不做任何评价，等到他愿意见你们的时候，你们就能知道为什么了。”克里斯笑着说。

几个人又讨论了一会，然后在维克托的招呼下纷纷对着乐谱研究起来，开始练习属于他们乐队的新曲子。

他们将新获得的两首歌加进了演唱会的歌单里，公布歌单的时候粉丝都沸腾了，MAKER乐队的粉丝当然知道那个神秘的作曲人Y，他们不止一次的在各个平台发声希望见一见Y，想知道为MAKER带来如此契合歌曲的Y到底是何方神圣，甚至他们都会不约而同的期待能在演唱会的压轴节目上出现Y的身影。

尽管他们总是失望，但这抵挡不了他们对下一次的期待。

也有不少粉丝猜测Y这个人存在的真实性，认为那些歌可能不是Y写的，而是某个不方便透露身份的业内人士。不过这个猜想的逻辑漏洞太多，假设根本不成立，因此没有得到支持。

“就连我都忍不住在我们的压轴节目上期待Y的出现呢。”维克托笑着说。

尤里嘴里哼着新曲子，翻了个白眼给他。

“尤里真的很喜欢新歌啊。”米拉对着镜子补妆，从镜子里看将头发绑在脑后的金发美少年。

“毕竟是Y专门为他写的歌啊，你听这歌词，‘我将禁锢你的视线，你的眼中再也容不下他人’，多贴合尤里张狂的侵略性。”维克托耸耸肩，说，“真羡慕啊，我也想Y专门为我写一首歌。”

“我会替你转达的。”抱着一束百合花进门的克里斯说。

米拉从他手中接过那束百合，翻开插在上面的白色卡片，上面熟悉清秀的字体写着和以往一样的字：祝演出成功。

她拿起一只签字笔，在那张小卡片的右下角写上了今天的日期，郑重的交给克里斯，说：“第六张，务必保管好。”

克里斯一挑眉，接过那张普通的小卡片妥善的放进了自己的口袋里，还拍了拍，表示自己会保管好的。

他的乐队已经对Y产生了某种奇怪的执念呢。他有些苦恼的想，然后眼带欣慰的看向唯一正常的格奥尔基。

只见对方对着手机一脸悲伤，眼泪都快流出来了，嘴里念叨着“为什么要离开我”、“我哪里不够好我改”。

克里斯扶额叹气，这个也没正常到哪儿去。

演唱会非常成功，Y给MAKER带来的两首新曲子让整个场馆都沸腾了。尤其是他们用来压轴的，Y为尤里写的那一首摇滚乐，弹着贝斯的金发少年精致的面容带着强烈的侵略感，副歌的高音部分盖过了粉丝失控的尖叫响彻整个场馆，乐队的主唱维克托弹着吉他低声配合着念白的部分，低音的性感更加衬托出高音的狂野，键盘手和鼓手恰到好处的合音更是锦上添花。

这一曲结束后粉丝纷纷喊着安可，要求再唱一遍，这直接导致从来没唱过主位的尤里下来后嗓子都快哑了。

“你这样连续唱高音太逞强了，我理解你的心情，不过下次要量力而行。”维克托看着一个劲灌水的尤里说。

“年轻人嘛，有冲劲。”克里斯笑着说，从驾驶座的置物框里取出一盒润喉糖往后面递过去，“不过尤里不要太拼了，Y刚才很担心你哦，他要我转告你好好爱护嗓子，这是给你的。”

车内顿时陷入安静，尤里呆呆的接过那盒润喉糖，问：“你说刚才？那，Y在现场？”

“是啊，我给了他一张工作证，刚才一直在后台看着你们哦。”克里斯点头说，“他很高兴，你们把他的歌曲想要表达的感情都完美的表达出来了。”

“靠啊！你为什么不告诉我！”米拉一阵捶胸顿足，恨不得扑过去掐死自己的乐队经理，“你说！你说！他以前是不是也来了现场！”

“也没有，”克里斯摇摇头，说，“一开始因为一些原因他没有来，不过从你们上上场演唱会开始他就来了，所以下一次你们也要保持这个状态哦，他说看见热情的你们就会很高兴呢。”

“被你这么一说，反而有些紧张呢。”坐在副驾上的维克托笑道。

“放松些，他是个很随和的人。”克里斯轻叹一声，低声说。

他似乎还想说什么，却又咽了回去。维克托看着他的样子心中闪过一丝异样，也没多问，他靠着椅背闭上眼，很快陷入睡眠中。

演唱会结束后便是新歌的录制和MV拍摄，由Y写下的两首歌加上MAKER自己创作的一共十一首歌，全部收录到新专辑里面，时光在忙碌中很快就流逝了。

圣彼得堡的深秋已经很寒冷，维克托将围巾又往上拉了一下，遮住自己大半张脸，只露出一双蔚蓝的眸子。

傍晚的行人并不多，他怀里抱着一个纸袋，慢悠悠的行走在路上。昏黄的路灯将他的影子拉的很长，给他的银发染上了一层柔和的金色，让他看起来没那么打眼。

他嘴里轻声哼着不成调的曲子，双眼有些放空，他正在思考如何将这首新曲子填补完整。

这时他听见一阵清脆的吉他声，那旋律温柔的像夏夜的晚风，带着轻快的调子传入他的耳中。

他脑海中突然闪过一丝灵感，可它消失的太快，维克托没能来得及抓住它。

他放慢了脚步静静聆听那阵吉他的旋律，然后循着声音拐进了一条街道，他看见前面不远处的屋檐下围了一些人，音乐就是从那里传出来的。他们全都安静的站着，仿佛沉醉在音乐中。

维克托走过去，站在人群外远远地往里看。

他看见屋檐下坐了一个抱着吉他的男人身影，他的上半身完全隐没在阴影之下，让人看不清他的脸，可这并不妨碍人们驻足欣赏他指下弹奏的旋律。

在他的正前方几步的距离外摆了一个透明的小盒子，上面贴了张纸条，用蜡笔歪歪扭扭的写着“给福利院的孩子们”，里面装了各种面额的纸币和硬币，还有一些糖果。

他的演奏又持续了十分钟，然后他抱着吉他站起身，朝着人群微微鞠躬。

人们纷纷鼓掌表达自己的这场演奏的赞赏，然后朝着小盒子里放零钱，还有几个孩子放了几颗糖果和小面额的硬币。

他一直站在那里，也不说话，只是偶尔拨动琴弦，吉他发出几声欢快的声音。

人群很快散去了，小盒子差不多都装满了，维克托还站在那里，他盯着那个看不清脸的男人，说：“你的音乐很棒。”

他的声音透过厚厚的围巾有些沉闷，发音含糊不清，他把围巾拉下来一些，又说了一遍：“你的音乐很棒，我很喜欢。”

他看见男人似乎点了点头，手中的吉他发出几个轻快的音符，似乎在感谢自己。维克托觉得很有趣，他从身上掏出几枚硬币放进小盒子里，说：“这是给孩子们的。”

然后他又从怀里的纸袋子里摸出一个苹果，放在小盒子的上面，说：“这是给你的。”

他看见男人的身子有些晃动，似乎是笑了笑，然后又拨动了几下琴弦。

维克托很喜欢这种别出心裁的交流方式，他能从对方指下的旋律中感受到对方想要表达的意思，他又问：“你明天还来吗？”

这一次对方回给他几个低沉的音符，维克托有些失望，冲他挥挥手，说：“那好吧，谢谢你的演出，再见。”

他看见对方也冲自己挥了挥手，又将围巾拉起来遮住自己的脸，转身离去了。他走了很远，又回过头去看，那个男人已经不见了。

刚才还热闹的屋檐现在冷冷清清，就连散发着暖黄光芒的路灯都无法给那里增添一丝鲜活。

维克托收回目光，继续朝自己家的方向走去。


	3. Chapter 3

-03-

维克托养成了每次从那条街经过时，看一眼那个屋檐的习惯。

他期待再看见那个男人演奏吉他，他的演奏温暖柔和，沉醉其中便能让人感到安宁，还能给维克托的新曲带来不一样的灵感。

直到一周后，维克托经过那里时，再次看见了被人群围起来的男人。

维克托的心情很是愉快，他像上一次一样走过去，远远的站在人群外，聆听这场小小的演奏。

男人指下的旋律总是带着一丝温柔，不同的曲子到了他的指下总会和原来有些不同，就好像冒着风雪行走的旅人终于找到了一个温暖的歇息地，带着无限的包容。

每个音乐人都有自己的风格，那都是不可抹灭和替代的独属于自己的个性。就像尤里的旋律总是带着张扬的侵略性，维克托自己则是带着慵懒的不羁，而男人的旋律则是融化冰雪的温暖。

维克托发现自己果然很喜欢他指下的旋律，他在对方结束演奏后又留了下来，像上次一样和对方说了几句话，对方也同样用琴弦来回应他。

维克托觉得很愉快，他觉得自己好像找到了那首新曲子里所缺少的东西，他告别了男人匆匆回到家，用了一个通宵完善了那首曲子。

那个男人每周都会出现。

这是维克托在第三个周四的傍晚看见他时，总结出来的规律。

这一天的天气晴空万里，因此天还没完全黑下来，维克托看见了他的脸，虽然在阴影中有些朦胧，低下头时还被黑色的帽檐给遮住。

他的面容很清秀，带着一副有些土气的蓝框眼镜，看起来像个学生一样干净温和。他的目光和他的气质一样很温柔，总是对着捐款的人微笑，那笑容在深秋的寒风中显得很暖。

这一定是一个非常温柔的人，维克托想。

可他从来没开口说过话。

又过了一段时间，大概很短，因为维克托忙起来就会觉得时间一晃而过；又大概很长，因为下起了冬天的第一场雪。

那个青年带着深灰色的线织帽，他抱着吉他坐在屋檐下，弹奏着MAKER的曲子。这时因为寒冷，已经没有别的观众了，维克托包场了好几次。

他坐在青年脚边的台阶上，伴着清脆的吉他声轻轻哼唱，连续多日的忙碌带来的疲惫在这一刻一扫而空。

雪纷纷落落的下，被屋檐挡住了大部分，还有一些不甘心的被风带了进来，粘在他的腿上。

一曲终了，维克托抬头，果不其然又对上那双带着暖暖笑意的棕红色双眸。

维克托冲他扬起笑脸，没有如往常一般起身离开，而是坐在那里朝他伸出一只手，说：“你好，我叫维克托·尼基弗洛夫，很高兴认识你。”

青年的大半张脸都埋在那条不太好看的围巾里，他眉眼弯弯，带着笑意，手指动了动，拨出一段欢快的旋律。

“我该怎么称呼你？”维克托看着那双漂亮的眼睛，问他。

青年垂下眼，似乎想了想，然后他拉住维克托伸在那里的手，看了他一眼，把他的手套脱了下来。

他的双手因为弹奏吉他有些冰凉，手掌贴上手背时让维克托忍不住一个激灵。那双漂亮的眼睛因为维克托的动作又盈满了笑意，他伸出右手以指尖在人掌心里写下几个字母。

他的指尖大概因为常年拨动琴弦而带着细茧，冰凉的触感划在手心里有些微痒，他低下头时黑色的额发垂了下来，末端扫到维克托的额头，眼帘微垂盖住了明亮的双眸，睫毛纤长分明。

维克托感受着指尖在掌心划过的轨迹，是四个字母。

“Yuri？”维克托念出他写下的名字，有些惊奇，“你也叫Yuri？”

见人点点头，维克托笑了起来，说：“和我们乐队里的那个Yuri完全不一样呢。”

青年大概也想到了那个脾气火爆不是秘密的金发少年，手指拨动琴弦，发出一阵悦耳的声音。

维克托抬头看了看越下越大的雪，站起身拍了拍裤子，转过头看着他，问：“晚饭吃过了吗？”

对方诚实的摇摇头，维克托的心情有些愉快，他向对方伸出手，做了一个邀请的手势，笑着问：“那，要不要来我家和我一起吃？”

勇利爽快的点点头，起身将吉他装起来。维克托帮着他把折叠椅收起来放在墙角，然后拉过他的手，将自己的手套戴在他的手上，迎着对方不解的眼神说：“弹琴的手指要好好保护啊，冻伤了怎么办？”

棕红色的眸子又眯了起来，带着笑意看他，他继续说：“这么冷的天都没人来听了，你还老往这跑做什么。”

维克托有些责备的看着他，然后他突然意识到什么，在对方含笑的注视下愣了一瞬，随后无奈的叹了一声，拉着人朝自己家的方向走去，没再说话。

他想到最近一个月因为寒冷已经没有观众的青年依旧在每周四的傍晚准时出现，弹奏的都是MAKER的曲子。

不是没有人听他的演奏，自己就是那个唯一的听众。

维克托意识到这一点，心中涌起莫名的情绪，五味陈杂。

——这个人，怎么就能这么温柔呢。

维克托一开门就被马卡钦扑了个满怀，他抱着马卡钦揉了好一会，马卡钦才放过他，转而围着从没见过的陌生人转圈，然后抬起两只前脚冲着人讨宠。

勇利取下一进屋就沾满了雾气的眼镜，低下头去看扒着自己的棕色贵宾犬，贵宾犬很大，立起来后他都不用弯腰就能摸到它的头。

维克托看着他毫无戒心的样子，忍不住问：“你就这么放心跟着我回来？”

勇利侧过脸，拉下围巾露出被遮住的清秀脸庞，看着他勾起了嘴角，似乎有些好笑的摇摇头。

他脸上的戏谑太明显，维克托立马就明白了他的意思，他想起自己也算个公众人物，做不出有损自己形象的事，对方很明显是知道这一点，所以才放心跟自己走。

想到这里，他忍不住也笑了起来。

简单的晚饭后两人坐在沙发上看着电视聊天，说是聊天，其实就是维克托问，勇利答。

点头或者摇头，包括眼神和脸部表情都是很好理解的。当维克托问到勇利住在哪里的时候，勇利准备从口袋里掏出纸笔来，然后他突然想起什么，动作顿了一下，伸向口袋的手转而拉住了维克托的手，左手托着对方的手掌，右手在上面缓慢的书写。

维克托没有注意到他的变化，他很有耐心的慢慢解读对方写在自己手上的字句，用这种特殊的方式和对方交谈，慢慢的了解他。

“什么，你今天刚满27岁？”维克托惊讶的看着他，干巴巴的说：“生日快乐！”

对方毫不在意的笑了笑，维克托却觉得有些难过，他探着脖子扫视了自家客厅一圈，最后起身拿过自己的吉他，清了清嗓子，正色道：“维克托·尼基弗洛夫祝您生日快乐，先生。”

他拨动琴弦，伴着轻快的旋律开口唱起了生日歌，一曲结束后调子一转，弹奏了一首曲调柔和的新歌，他的嗓音低沉富有磁性，唱这种调子的时候带着慵懒性感，勇利听的很高兴。

他笑着鼓掌以示捧场，维克托放下吉他，凑近了去看他那张脸，感叹道：“东方人的脸简直就是作弊啊，我还以为你至少比我小十岁呢，看起来像个在校生一样。”

已经过了而立之年正在朝着不惑之年前进的维克托觉得有些伤心，然后对方在他手上写到：「维克托很帅气，魅力十足。」

维克托忍不住揉了揉他的黑发。

两人就这样你说一句我写一句的聊着，不知不觉头挨着头靠在沙发上睡着了，导致第二天醒来两人腰酸脖子疼。

克里斯顺路过来接维克托的时候正见到两人在门口等他，他远远看见维克托旁边站着个熟悉的身影，还在纳闷是谁呢这么眼熟。等到维克托说要捎一个朋友一段路，上车让出了被挡住的黑发青年时，克里斯的表情跟见鬼了一样。

维克托低头系安全带，没注意到他惊恐的表情，拉开车门坐在后座的勇利则朝着他温和的笑，悄悄的伸出一只手指比在唇上，做出一个“嘘”的手势，然后以眼神瞥向维克托。

克里斯张了张嘴，一副受了惊吓的模样，在维克托抬头的瞬间收回所有的表情，礼貌的朝着勇利点点头。

他装模作样的假装着一个陌生人，保持着自己对待陌生人的风度和礼貌，等到在某个书店将人放下后，还得按捺下自己奔腾的内心，假装不经意的从人精维克托嘴里挖消息。

维克托不疑有他，倒是一五一十的和盘托出，末了还跟克里斯感叹：“这么好的一个人，却不能说话，多让人心疼啊。”

克里斯非常赞同，跟着叹了一口气：“是啊，让人心疼啊。”

语气中和维克托一样透着浓浓的惋惜，含义却天差地别。


	4. Chapter 4

-04-

维克托在看到一大堆礼物时才意识到又到了一年一度的自己生日，他将堆积成山的礼物拍了照发了SNS，写下感谢粉丝的话语，然后投入到忙碌的工作中。

克里斯拿着Y写的新歌走进来，将复印的乐谱分给每个人，然后才对维克托说：“你那个朋友在楼下大厅里等你，他说如果你在忙的话就先忙，可以不用管他。”

维克托拿着乐谱激动的心情瞬间被泼了一盆冷水，虽然明知道对方不在意，也还是忍不住心疼。他一想到那个人磕磕巴巴的向克里斯或者其他人交流的方式会暴露出他的缺陷，而别人会用该死的同情怜悯的眼神看着他，他就觉得难过。

他一直觉得Yuri是个温柔又坚强的人，从来没有因为自己不能说话而显露出胆怯，相反的维克托认为他很积极乐观，所以尽管对方从来不在意，维克托也还是不希望别人用异样的眼光看他。

他直接把乐谱装进包里，招呼都没打一个就直接冲了出去，留下自己的队友面面相觑。

“维克托什么朋友来头这么大，让他连Y给他写的歌都顾不上了？”米拉惊讶的问。

“嗯，这个嘛，”克里斯笑着说，“也许维克托愿意介绍给你们认识呢。”

尤里耸耸肩，拿着乐谱仔细的看，说：“无所谓，他的私生活我又不感兴趣。”

克里斯笑了笑，不再继续这个话题，说：“也不早了，今天就散了吧。”

“咦，那维克托的生日聚会呢？”米拉问。

“就你们女人喜欢搞这些有的没的。”尤里背上背包头也不回的走了。

“你这臭小子！”米拉瞪了他的背影一眼，又看向格奥尔基，后者摊了摊手，说：“主角都走了还庆祝什么，回家吧。”

“一个两个都没有一点节日意识，怪不得单身。”米拉翻了个白眼，也收拾收拾离开了。

尤里走到楼下正好看见维克托站在角落里和一个带着深灰线织帽的黑发青年说话，他忍不住往那边看了几眼，维克托发现了他，朝他扬了扬手。

那个青年顺着他的动作望了过来，朝尤里露出一个友好的微笑。

尤里朝他们点头算是打过招呼，没有过去说话的打算，他拉低头上的帽檐走了出去。

走出去好远，他才微微皱着眉，总觉得刚才那个青年好像在哪见过，可就是想不起来。

维克托得知对方只是路过这里想对自己说一声“生日快乐”时叹了口气，他拦住对方准备离开的动作，说：“那我的礼物呢？”

勇利懵了一下，他确实有准备对方的生日礼物，可那是他署名为Y的乐谱，刚才已经交给克里斯了。一时冲动想要当面对他说一声生日快乐，忘了自己还没告诉他关于Y的身份，克里斯拿到乐谱一时高兴也把这茬给忘了，兴致勃勃的说去叫人。

眼下有些麻烦，勇利脸上维持着笑容，睁着一双大眼无辜的看着他。

维克托本来以为对方特意来找自己应该是有准备礼物，没想到居然真的只是为了说一句生日快乐，有些好笑的望着那张清秀的脸，说：“那就陪我吃饭好了。”

说着他不由分说拉着人往外走，这时听到有人喊他。维克托回过头就见克里斯扬着手里的车钥匙看着自己，他笑着说：“把你那堆东西带回去啊，放在工作室也太占位置了。”

维克托坐在地上拆那些礼物盒，挑选准备带回家的礼物，他拆了一会抬头揉了揉脖子，眼神看向坐在外间沙发上的青年和自家乐队经理。

只见勇利双手比划了几个动作，克里斯轻声说了什么，勇利笑了起来，又比划了几个动作。

他们的交谈似乎没有什么阻碍，偶尔克里斯露出疑惑的表情，青年就拿着一个小本子写下什么给对方看。

维克托松了口气收回目光，又皱起眉，克里斯什么时候懂手语了？还有，那个随身的小本子自己怎么从来没见过？

最后维克托挑了一些礼物分别放在尤里、米拉和格奥尔基的位置上，手上拿着一堆东西走到两人面前。他把一条领带塞进克里斯怀里，说：“给你的。”

“哇哦，不错，我喜欢。”克里斯接过来一看，开心的说。

维克托坐在勇利身边，先把一只大号的马卡钦玩偶给他抱着，然后摘下他的围巾和帽子，把自己刚才挑选的给人带上了，他满意的点点头，觉得顺眼多了。

蓝白交错形成雪花图案的围巾和卡其色的线织帽让青年看起来更加温和了，维克托揽过他的肩膀用手机拍了一张合影，然后指着自己的围巾对他笑着说：“现在我们有一样的啦。”

他刚刚在里面把自己的围巾换了下来，克里斯在一旁吹了个口哨，朝着有些无奈的勇利眨了眨眼。

维克托低头双手在手机上按了几下，勇利眼尖的看到他准备把刚才那张合照发出去，赶紧拦住他，冲着他连连摆手。

“为什么？很可爱啊！”维克托不解的看着他。

勇利没办法和他解释太多，只能歉意的对他笑了笑，轻轻摇头。

“把脸遮一下吧，万一给他带来麻烦就不好了。”克里斯知道他的顾虑，解围道。

维克托看了两人一眼，叹口气把照片上那张温暖的笑脸用马卡钦的贴纸给遮住了，这才发出去。

勇利和克里斯齐齐松了口，趁着维克托打包一些摆件的时候凑到勇利耳边，轻声说：“律师我已经联系好了，是我一个很有能力的朋友，还有一些证人也在联系中，交给他没问题。他的建议是打他个措手不及，不给那混蛋翻身的机会，所以再等等，很快就能收拾他了。”

勇利点点头，伸出手，道：「这么多年我都等了，不在乎再多等一些时候，我只要拿回本属于我们的东西，让那个人受到应有的惩罚，不要再让其他人和我一样。」

克里斯拍拍他肩，没再说什么。他不知道当时这个人是抱着怎样的心情选择在异国他乡隐居，又是如何面对现实去学习手语，怀抱着对音乐的热爱继续创作。两年前和他达成合作后，克里斯便利用家庭的背景去收集青年口中的那些罪证，他的内心无疑是震惊的，没想到乐坛上封神的金牌制作人竟然如此劣迹斑斑，而这个青年不是他手下第一个牺牲品，也不是最后一个。

同为喜爱音乐的人，他无疑也是痛恨这种行为的，可他没办法和青年感同身受，他的音乐天赋一般，达不到成为一个歌手的程度，无法也不敢去想象一个歌手失去了声音是何等的痛苦绝望。

他只希望花了这么长时间的布局，能够成功将那个混蛋拉入地狱。

克里斯在维克托家蹭了一顿饭就离开了，而收拾了餐具过后的勇利被维克托拉着坐在他的琴房里说话。

维克托抱着自己的吉他，将今天刚拿到的乐谱塞进对方手里，开心的说：“今天Y写了一首歌送给我呀，Yuri你看，是不是很棒？”

勇利脸上挂着笑接过来，内心颇不自在的做出一个赞赏的表情，然后将乐谱还给他，眼神扫过对方怀里的吉他。

维克托笑了笑，将乐谱放在架子上，扫了几眼，手指拨动琴弦，轻轻弹唱起来。

这是勇利和他接触之后，根据自己所了解的维克托而写下的词曲。

他不像尤里表里如一，看起来凶狠的外表下是一颗柔软的心，让人很容易就看透，所以他只是在后台观察尤里就能写出属于他的歌。可维克托不同，粉丝们公认他是最温和也最疏远的一位MAKER成员，他优雅谦和温柔，表面看起来他对待每一个人都没有什么不同，实际上透着一股温柔的淡漠。

他曾经也想为这个光芒万丈的男人写一首歌，可总感觉缺少什么。直到那一天傍晚人群散去后，他留在最后对自己说：“你的音乐很棒，我很喜欢。”

他觉得自己可以以一个陌生人的身份接近他，观察他，然后写下属于他的词曲，再看他在万众瞩目的舞台上将自己的心血演唱出来。因此哪怕后来一个听众也没有，一枚硬币也筹不到，他还是抱着吉他准时出现在那里，静静的弹奏给他听。

后来他发现维克托是一个细心又温柔的人，他或许早就察觉到自己的不同，但他从来没表露过惊讶或者诧异，从来不问为何自己只在他手上写字。勇利知道他对自己其实非常好奇，甚至有时候会问很多问题，可有关于自己想要隐瞒的部分，他从来没有触碰过。

这样的相处下来，他心中渐渐有了一个真正的维克托，他在房间里写写画画，终于写出了一直以来想要为他谱写的旋律。

勇利非常满意，因为对方唱出了他心中对这首歌的感觉。

他在对方停下来时拍了拍掌，然后拉过他的手，写：「你喜欢这首歌吗？」

维克托蔚蓝的双眼有些兴奋，点点头，他又写：「他在今天送给你，说不定是给你的生日礼物。」

那双漂亮的棕红色的眼眸里满是笃定，嘴角形成一个温暖的弧度，维克托心中突然一动，他收紧五指抓住对方的手，认真的看着他，说：“那Yuri教我手语，当作给我的礼物好不好？”

勇利有些诧异的看着他，眼睛微微张大。

他咧开嘴露出那个专属于维克托的标志性笑容，说：“虽然我很喜欢你在我手上写字这种交流方式，可我也想再多了解你一点。”

他望进那双隐藏着不属于他这个年纪的沧桑眼眸，认真的说：“以后，Yuri可以把我当作自己的声音，你想说的话，我帮你传达出去。”

勇利呆呆的看着他，觉得眼睛有些酸涩，一直以来如同一潭死水的心中起了细微的波澜。

他垂下眼帘遮住眼中的情绪，轻轻在他手心写下一个“Yes”。


	5. Chapter 5

-05-

短暂的新年假期过后，MAKER又忙碌了起来，新专辑的发行也进行的非常顺利，销量在排行榜上遥遥领先，趁着这个势头他们正在准备新一轮的演唱会。

五人商量以后决定响应粉丝的要求，举行他们的第一次世界巡回演唱会，第一站当然还是在他们熟悉的圣彼得堡。

“新歌方面不用担心，Y那边没有问题。”克里斯说。

“我们去国外演出的话，他也会来吗？”尤里问。

“当然。”克里斯笑着点头，稍微透露了一些消息：“美国站你们应该就能见到他了。”

只希望别太吓到才好，他看着队员们期待的神情有些伤脑筋的想。

当年被迫害过的人愿意出庭作证的并不多，口供的提取也不是很顺利，他和勇利还有律师团队讨论过很多次，按照目前的进度，可能要到今年的四月份才能顺利起诉，那时候刚好差不多是他们在美国进行演唱会的时候。到了那时Y的身份也是瞒不住的，所以克里斯才会这么说。

“说起来Y很厉害啊，这个作曲速度和质量我是自愧不如。”维克托拿着新歌乐谱感叹，问克里斯，“他是不是有什么秘诀啊？”

“大概因为遗憾太多了，把热情放在你们身上了吧。”克里斯想了想，说。

“什么意思？”

“没什么。”克里斯摇摇头，问他，“你写的歌呢？昨天不是说完成了，拿出来看看。”

维克托将手伸进背包放谱曲本的位置，摸了个空，他又把包翻了一遍，说：“好像忘家里了，昨天拿出来和人讨论了一下，改了几个地方，然后忘了放回来。”

克里斯从勇利那里知道最近两个人走得很近，甚至经常被维克托以教导手语为借口将人留宿，听他这么一说稍微一想就明白了，便对他道：“他还在你家吗，让他帮忙送过来吧。”

维克托点点头，拿出手机发了条信息，不一会就收到回信，他看了一眼对克里斯说：“还在，他说马上送过来。”

尤里皱着眉，不赞同的看着他，说：“你居然随随便便就把还没发表的歌拿给别人看？”

米拉和格奥尔基也微微皱着眉，有些担心。

克里斯嘴角一抽，脸上极快的闪过一丝尴尬，不敢说话。

维克托笑着说：“没关系，他不是那种人的，放心。”

尤里撇了撇嘴，没再说话。他相信维克托看人的眼光，心中对那个人有些好奇，不知为何他想起上次在工作室楼下大厅里见到的那个东方人。

没一会工作室的门被敲响，尤里正好靠着门边的桌子喝水，顺手就去开门。

他看着门外有过一面之缘的黑发青年，心中那种熟悉感比上次更强烈，想了半天也想不起是谁，他稍微让开了些，将面带着友好笑容的青年让了进来。

维克托注意到他们两个，喊了一声：“Yuri！你来了啊！”

“啊？”尤里下意识的应了一声，却见维克托越过自己，长臂一伸揽住青年的肩膀，脸在对方头上亲昵的蹭了蹭。

尤里：“……”

“咦，这就是维克托的朋友吗，好可爱啊，你从哪里交的小朋友？”米拉打量了他一眼，调侃道。

“小朋友？”维克托笑了起来，用手指戳了戳勇利的脸，说：“你别被他的脸骗了，他都27岁了。”

不理会米拉惊讶的表情，维克托揽着勇利的肩，对人介绍道：“克里斯你认识的，这几位尤里、米拉、波波你也都认识，不过这是第一次见吧？”

然后他看向自己的伙伴，笑着说：“这就是我说和我一起讨论曲子的朋友，他也叫Yuri。”

“两个Yuri很容易搞混呢。”米拉说着，用手指着尤里道：“以后就叫你尤里奥好了。”

“哈？不要随便给人取外号啊老太婆！”

“臭小子嘴巴这么坏是找不到女朋友的哦！”

“说得好像你有男朋友一样。”

两个人开始吵吵闹闹的斗嘴，格奥尔基对勇利伸出手，说：“你好，我是格奥尔基·波波维奇，很高兴认识你。”

勇利脸上带着笑容和他握了一下，他点了点头，然后眼神看向维克托，后者对格奥尔基说：“Yuri也很高兴认识你。”

两人的互动让他们齐齐愣了一下，意识到了这名看起来很温和的青年似乎与众不同。

“Yuri还有别的事吗？”维克托问他，见人摇头低下身子把脑袋放在他肩上，说：“那Yuri留下来看我们排练好不好，顺便听一听昨天的歌？”

勇利看向克里斯，后者耸耸肩表示无所谓，他又抬眼看了一下另外三人，伸出手对维克托做了几个动作，怕他没看懂，又拉过他的手写在他掌心。

维克托皱了皱眉，说：“Yuri，信任都是一步一步慢慢建立的，我信任你，而他们信任我。”

说着他冲着不明所以的三人笑了笑，拿起自己的吉他弹奏了一段旋律，那是他最近新写的曲子，完了他说：“这是之前决定的版本。”

然后他又弹了一段旋律，和刚才那段相同，只在几个地方有细微的变化，带来的感觉却完全不同。他看向面露惊艳的伙伴们，有些得意，说：“这是昨天和Yuri讨论过后的版本。”

“一针见血呢。”尤里中肯的说。

“非常完美。”米拉点头附和。

“厉害。”格奥尔基拍手。

“噗。”克里斯没忍住笑了一声，顶着众人疑惑的目光退了出去，说：“你们继续，继续，我去和场地那边沟通一下。”

勇利就这样留了下来，不过他很少发表自己的意见，只是坐在一旁安静的看着他们，眼神带着一丝回忆，好像透过他们看到了其他人。

沉浸在音乐中的四人都没注意到他的变化，进行了一小时的排练后自觉休息。

尤里走到勇利身边坐下，问他：“你认识Y吗？就是给我们乐队写歌的那个Y。”

勇利眼皮一跳，不动声色的摇摇头。

“哦，是吗。”尤里语气淡淡的，似乎只是随口一问，他说：“如果你和Y认识的话，你们一定很谈得来吧。”

看着对方面露疑惑，尤里说：“你对Y的音乐理解很深刻，我们需要磨合多次的地方，你一次就听出来了。”

勇利脸上的表情空了一瞬，有些不知所措。尤里微微皱眉，问：“我们以前真的没见过？我总觉得你很眼熟。”

这个还真没有，勇利坦然的摇头。

尤里点点头，摸了摸下巴一脸若有所思。

放在口袋里的手机突然震了一下，勇利等他们又开始排练，这才拿出手机看刚才收到的信息。

Leo：「T-SINGER的安娜出车祸，抢救无效去世了。」

安娜是他们正在提取供词的受害人之一，他们争取到的愿意出面作证的人本就不多，如今又失去一个受害人，局面更加艰难。

勇利眉头紧皱，回复：「是他做的？」

Leo：「不是，是一场意外事故。我们动作很隐秘，他没有察觉。」

勇利收起手机没再回复对方，他闭上眼深吸了一口气，心中充满了悲哀。

同是对音乐充满了热爱，对梦想充满了热情的弱者，面对权势毫无抵抗之力，被迫解散了乐队的不止他们YOI和T-SINGER，失去了声音的也不止他一人。他从不后悔自己当初做出的选择，只是痛恨圈子里有这样一颗毒瘤，他想要将这颗毒瘤连根拔起，不要再有像他一样梦想破裂的可怜人。

他还保留着对音乐的热爱，可是其他人呢？他们被毁去了一生，大多数在绝望之下选择浑浑噩噩的过了。

等不到这颗毒瘤得到他应有的惩罚那一天的，又何止安娜一人。

“Yuri，Yuri？”

勇利回过神，就见维克托有些担忧的看着自己。

他抬手在勇利的额头摸了一下，微微皱着眉道：“没有发烧呢，Yuri哪里不舒服吗？下午起就一直很没精神呢，累了？”

勇利扯了扯嘴角，露出一个笑，却立马被对方拍了拍脸。

维克托双手微微使劲，那张清秀的脸皱在一起，嘴巴都嘟了起来，他的眼睛里的阴霾消失不见，只剩下疑惑不解，很是可爱。

他故作凶狠的说：“不准笑，不准露出那种勉强的笑，Yuri在我面前不需要隐藏自己哦。”

勇利看着他眼中的担忧心里一暖，拉下他的手，轻轻笑了一下，抬手比划道：「我没事，就是有点累了，别担心。」

维克托取下他的眼镜，看着他眼底的青黑眉头皱的更紧了。

他一直知道这个人的心里还藏了很多事，否则为什么他在这里没有一个朋友或亲人，也从没听他提起过他的工作和过去。维克托不是不好奇，只是他不想去打探别人的隐私，他觉得对方不说肯定是有原因的。

他还知道这人的心墙很厚，所以他在等着对方来告诉自己。

维克托握着他的双臂把他摁在沙发上，取过一张毛毯强硬的将人裹起来，命令道：“累了就睡一会，你看你的眼圈多重，真不知道你究竟在操心什么事，也不愿意告诉我。”

勇利愣愣的看着他，男人近在咫尺的脸庞非常精致，额前略长的银发扫在自己脸上有些痒，深邃的蔚蓝眸子里映出了自己的影子。

他脸上的神情不自觉地软了下来，挣出一只手在人额头一笔一划的写道：「等一切都结束了，我再告诉你关于我的事。」

维克托垂下眼望进那双棕红的的眼，他能感觉到对方厚重的心墙被自己敲开了一道裂缝。他勾起嘴角笑了笑，把对方露在外面的手塞回毛毯里，然后说：“好，等你想说了你再说。现在，睡觉！”

勇利顺从的闭上眼，睡眠质量一向很差的他竟然很快就睡了过去。

等到他呼吸变得平缓，维克托才松了口气。他抬手轻轻抚平对方在睡梦中微皱的眉头，脸上的表情有些复杂。

他轻叹一声，靠着沙发坐在地上，腿上放着他的乐谱，他左手一下一下的点着，时而皱眉时而放松，右手提笔在本子上写写改改。

最后一句歌词被他写下，他放下笔揉了揉酸痛的脖子，抬眼往挂钟的方向看了一眼，已经是凌晨一点了。

他正准备叫醒勇利让他去房间睡，伸出一半的手突然顿住了。

睡梦中的人不知何时已经泪流满面。

豆大的泪珠不停地从紧闭的双眼中滚出来，长长的睫毛被打湿，在灯光下还反射着水光。

他的呼吸很轻，带着不易察觉的急促。忽然他像是在梦中经历了什么，脸上带着痛苦和悲伤，眼泪争先恐后的流出来，呼吸也变的粗重起来。

维克托慌了，不知道他到底梦见了什么。

他轻轻拍打对方的脸，唤他：“Yuri，Yuri，快醒醒。”

青年的睡眠很浅，很快就醒了过来。

他睁开了双眼，眼中还带着尚未散去的绝望。

他似乎没察觉自己的状态，掀开毛毯坐了起来，看了一眼墙上的挂钟，然后冲着维克托扬起了那个一贯温暖的笑容。

维克托看着他的样子心中狠狠一疼，抬手拂上他的脸，手指在他脸上的泪痕擦过，轻声问：“Yuri，怎么了？”

脸上的湿濡让他意识到自己的样子，也唤回了刚才的梦境，他的笑容也跟着淡了下去。

总是挂着温和笑容的青年此时脸上表情很平静，那双空洞的眼睛不断溢出的眼泪让维克托的心都揪了起来，仿佛坐在这里的只是个丢了灵魂的躯壳，伸出手碰触一下都会消失不见。

维克托伸出手将人拥进怀里，动作轻柔的摸着他的头发，轻声问：“不想说没关系，能告诉我，是梦见了以前的事吗？”

靠在他肩窝的人点了点头，维克托深吸一口气，抱紧了他。

“别怕，你还有我。”

男人压低的音线带着暗哑，语气中是毫不掩饰的心疼。

勇利闭上眼，伸出手紧紧抱住他，本以为早就平静的心中竟然泛起了说不清道不明的情愫，让他觉得眼眶酸涩。

维克托不放心他，硬是拉着人和自己一起睡了一晚，第二天醒来看见那张安详的睡颜，觉得心里又疼又软。他抬手摸了摸对方的脸，手指从他眼下的青黑抚过，然后轻手轻脚的下了床。

他穿好衣服再回过头时，床上的青年已经坐了起来，他走过去揉了揉对方乱糟糟的黑发，问：“醒了？”

青年的脸上还带着一点睡意，他对着维克托笑了笑，然后伸出双手。

维克托顺着他的动作俯下身子，感觉对方抱了一下自己，松开后做了一个动作：「谢谢，我没事了。」

维克托抬手捏捏他的脸，笑着说：“我想吃Yuri准备的早餐。”

勇利笑着点点头，起身去客房的衣柜里拿了一身因为常在这里过夜而带来备用的衣服换上，洗漱一番后轻车熟路的去了厨房。

早餐是简单的煎蛋和吐司，两人吃完以后维克托收拾了餐具，又把人拐去了工作室。


	6. Chapter 6

-06-

演唱会的筹备进行了一个月后，终于在圣彼得堡拉开了帷幕。

维克托拿着一张工作证准备交给勇利给他开后门的时候，却见对方和克里斯在一起，手上正拿着一张工作证。

看着维克托有些疑惑的目光两人心里都是一惊，克里斯咳了一声，说：“我担心现场人太多Yuri不方便，所以替你给他一张工作证，你怎么还拿着一张过来了，没默契没默契。”

勇利朝着他扬了扬手上的工作证，笑得一脸无辜。

维克托皱了皱眉，总觉得哪里不太对，想半天想不出个所以然来，便将这违和感抛在脑后，拉着两人吃饭去了。

开演之前的后台一片混乱，工作人员全都小跑着走路，勇利抱着一束铃兰和克里斯一起走进了休息室的门。

米拉赶紧走过来抱走了克里斯手中的的百合，抽出插在上面的白色卡片翻开，清秀的字迹写着一成不变的祝福。她微微有些失望，还是拿了一只签字笔在右下角写下了日期，交给克里斯，说：“第七张，务必保管好。”

克里斯接过来放进口袋，眼睛瞥过一脸窘然的勇利，眉头一挑，那意思再明显不过。

勇利颇不自在的别看眼，假装什么也没看到。

他把花束放在一张空桌上，静静的站在一边看着各自忙碌的众人，并不打扰他们。

在后台准备上场的时候维克托轻轻抱了他一下，然后米拉也走上了抱了抱他，接着是格奥尔基，最后是一脸别扭的尤里。

勇利茫然的看着他们，不明白这是做什么。维克托笑着说：“谢谢Yuri陪我们练习了这么久，要好好看着我们哦。”

他点点头，目光柔和的注视着他们走向舞台，外面的欢呼声尖叫声在他们出场的时候震耳欲聋，在后台回荡着。

勇利不是第一次在后台看他们演出了，但以前都是以一个陌生人的角度去看，充其量算一个合作者，他写歌，他们负责唱，就这么简单。

站在朋友的角度去看又有所不同，会兴奋会感动，甚至想要站在他们身边，一起尽情的演奏。

他不由自主的抬手抚上脖子，眼中闪过一抹黯然。

克里斯注意到他的样子，心中叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩，问：“什么时候走？”

勇利深吸一口气，脸上没什么表情，他说：「明天下午的飞机，之后这边就拜托你了，还是先不要告诉他们。」

“我知道，花我会照样替你送的。”克里斯说，“我能理解你不想让他们分心的心情，不过你也太小看他们的职业素养了。”

勇利笑了笑，道：「我知道，只是距离起诉开庭还有两个月，他们还有几场演出，还是专心工作为好。」

“如果之前你只是Y倒还好说，现在你都和他们这么熟了，等到他们知道那天，我恐怕不好过啊。”克里斯叹了口气，说，“怕是不死也要脱层皮，你别看维克托平时待谁都很绅士的温柔样子，发起狠来尤里那头猛虎都得变小猫。”

勇利被他逗的咧开嘴笑了，道：「辛苦你了，到时候我会向他们解释的。」

顿了顿，他认真的看着对方，又道：「一直以来谢谢你。」

说着他朝对方弯下身子，非常正式的鞠了一躬。

“别这么客气。”克里斯赶紧扶起他，说，“虽然我是局外人，可我也热爱音乐，痛恨那个混蛋的所作所为。何况我现在作为你的朋友，帮你忙是应该的，你可别再这么客气。真要谢的话，你就多给MAKER写点曲子，先说好啊，以后你要是给别人写歌了可得给我们优先选择权啊。”

勇利摇摇头，道：「我很喜欢这里，很喜欢大家，只要你们不赶我走，我就一直在。」

克里斯单手揽过他的肩膀，用力在他后背拍了拍，说：“我先代表MAKER，提前欢迎你的加入。”

勇利笑着抱了抱他，也在他背上拍了两下。

克里斯松开他，眨了眨眼，笑道：“我真是庆幸那一天自己冲动的开出了那样的价码。”

「我也是。」

安可的环节结束后，哪怕粉丝再遗憾再不过瘾，也不得不离场了。

在克里斯的提议下一群人去了维克托家里庆祝巡演第一站的演出成功。

为了保护嗓子而很少喝酒的一群人难得聚在一起喝酒，维克托手上端着一杯威士忌递给勇利，问：“Yuri要不要一起喝？加冰的，很棒哦！”

勇利笑着摇头，道：「我酒量不好，你们喝。」

“不喝酒，那喝果汁吧。”克里斯端着一杯橙汁和一碗糖走过来，看着他笑，“糖要不要？”

勇利接过那杯橙汁抿了一口，看向他手里用玻璃碗装的五颜六色的糖果，是小熊造型的软糖，个个饱满晶莹剔透，看起来很是可口。

克里斯和维克托交换了一个眼神，彼此心照不宣的笑了一下。

毫无防备之心的勇利顺手拿了一个红色的软糖塞进嘴里，看着两人脸上有些怪异的笑容一脸茫然。

“你们两个这么欺负他，良心不会痛吗？”尤里撑着下巴，嫌弃的看着他们俩。

“小孩子懂什么，这叫男人的乐趣。”克里斯抬起他的下巴凑过去，低沉的语调带着性感。

“滚。”尤里拍开他的手，不满的说，“我已经成年了，而且我也理解不了你们变态的乐趣。”

“我们来摇骰子吧，”米拉翻出来一个小盒子，说，“一年能喝几次啊，今晚咱们喝个痛快，反正维克托家房间多。”

格奥尔基已经在一旁灌了好几杯了，听见米拉的建议又灌了一杯，一脸心碎的说：“她没来，她没来。”

“唉，”尤里头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，说，“我当初为什么要加入这个除了我以外全都不正常的乐队？”

一群人吵吵闹闹的玩起了骰子，简简单单的猜大小也玩的很是欢乐，几轮下来每个人都喝了不少，直呼痛快。

勇利运气不错，只猜错了几次，喝了好几杯果汁后感觉自己已经快要撑不下了，就不再参与其中，坐在他们旁边看，被欢乐的气氛感染，脸上洋溢着开怀的笑容。

不知不觉时间过了很久，他们从摇骰子玩到扑克牌，一把结束后按住想耍赖的克里斯给他灌酒。

这时他们听见一阵轻快的吉他声，纷纷停了下来，顺着声音望过去。只见勇利抱着维克托的吉他望着他们，脸上红红的，还带着醉醺醺的傻笑。

他的手指拨动琴弦，看向他们的眼睛却没有焦距，好似在透过他们看着别人。

维克托的视线扫过那碗糖果，里面七七八八还剩小半碗，他问克里斯：“你这泡了多久？”

克里斯挠挠头，说：“泡了一晚上，50度。”

“泡了一晚上50度威士忌的小熊软糖，吃那么多熊都给放倒了。”尤里无语的说，“玩的太嗨了也没人看着他。”

已经差不多快醉了的米拉和格奥尔基吹着口哨鼓着掌，一个劲儿的叫好。

勇利指下的旋律一转，换成了他们今晚的安可曲目，Y为他们乐队写的同名曲《MAKER》。这首歌整体曲调比较柔和，中间副歌部分调子比较高昂，是一首很受粉丝喜爱的歌。

米拉双手捧成一个喇叭状放在嘴边乱七八糟的叫，一会“Yuri”一会“我爱你”的，格奥尔基有节奏的拍着桌子吹口哨，两人相当捧场。

“这两个白痴也醉了。”尤里扶额。

温柔轻扬的前奏过后是歌词开始的部分，尤里跟着旋律轻声唱了起来，然而他立马住了口，连带着米拉和格奥尔基也一起安静下来。

房间里一时间只剩下依然清脆悦耳的吉他声，他们错愕的看着抱着吉他无声歌唱的青年。

尤里的声音停下时，他又唱了一句，发现只有吉他声时停了下来，面露疑惑。

他抬手抚上自己的脖子，张了张嘴，似乎在试图发出声音，他的表情渐渐慌乱起来，眼神投向了安静的五人，无声了说了一句话，没人看懂他说了什么。

“该死！”克里斯反应过来，正要上前去安抚他，一个身影快他一步冲了过去。

维克托快步走到他面前，抽走他怀里的吉他放在一旁，俯下身双手捧着他的脸，唤他：“Yuri？Yuri？”

对方的表情很空洞，镜片下的双眼没有焦距，似乎陷入了什么回忆之中。

那双漂亮的眼眸睁的大大的，里面飞快的泛起一层水光，晶莹的泪滴一颗一颗的砸了下来，在他脸上形成一条条痕迹。

他的眼中映出了维克托的脸，却似乎看不见他。

从眼眶滚落的眼泪越来越多，如同开了闸的洪水一般倾泻而下。

他张着嘴无声的呐喊，神情绝望，喉咙里偶尔发出几声喑哑难听的气音。

维克托心疼极了，只觉得自己的眼睛都变的酸涩起来。

他的嘴开开合合，无声的诉说着什么。维克托看不懂，他从来没这么痛恨过自己不会唇语。最后他看见青年一连做了好几个口型，眼中的悲戚绝望让他心中某个地方狠狠一抽，强撑着的理智彻底崩溃。

他看懂了那个口型是“Why”，他在问，为什么。

维克托一把将他拥进怀里，像上一次一样轻轻摸着他的后脑，试图安抚他。

然而这一次他的安抚没有起到任何作用，怀里的人身子剧烈的颤抖着，双手死死揪着自己的衣服，无声的痛哭着。

维克托觉得自己没用极了，不知道该怎么办才能让他停下来，只能紧紧的抱着他，手拍打着他的后背，在他耳边一遍又一遍的轻声呢喃，他说：“没事了，没事了，我在。”

失控的青年将脸埋在他怀里，鼻涕眼泪全抹在他的衣服上，最后在酒精的作用下慢慢安静下来，陷入了沉眠中。

维克托轻轻的把他抱起来，闭了闭眼，再次睁开时他的眼睛泛着红。

“抱歉，我没想到会这样。”克里斯低声说。

“不，我也有错。”维克托摇摇头，抱紧了怀里的人往自己房间走去。

直到那扇门关上，克里斯烦躁的揉着自己头发，他要是知道勇利会失控成这样，说什么也不会把那碗软糖端给他。

“Yuri，Yuri他，是不是……”米拉被刚才看到的青年那副样子吓到了，她双眼通红，有些哽咽，“经历了什么，才导致不能说话的？”

她一直以为他是生来就有的缺陷，他乐观开朗，总是对每一个人露出温暖的笑。也正因如此，看到那样的勇利，她才会特别难过心疼。

“别说了。”尤里皱着眉，脸上的表情显示他现在心情也很不好受，“他平时不说，肯定是不想提起。”

“好了，都休息吧。”克里斯深吸一口气，道，“谁也别提今晚的事，就当没发生过吧。”

昏暗的房间里，维克托看着躺在自己臂弯里的人出神。

他想起上一次对方在梦中哭泣着被自己叫醒时的情景，那是他第一次看见青年对自己露出脆弱的一面。当时他只以为是什么不好的回忆，却从来没想过，会是和他不能开口说话有关。

和尤里、米拉他们一样，维克托一直以为他的缺陷是自出生起就带来的。

而他所经历的让他脸上露出如此绝望的事情，自己根本没法想象。

他想到刚才对方发现自己不能发声时的疑惑，眼中浓烈的化不开的绝望，一句句不知是对谁的质问，还有粗哑难听的气音。

他一定是经历了非常痛苦的事情。

一想到这里，维克托就觉得自己的心都仿佛在滴血，疼的厉害。

他想起青年在音乐上的超然天赋，弹奏吉他时眼中的愉悦，甚至隐隐有个可怕的猜想。

——没有什么能够比一个歌手失去了他的声音更让他痛苦绝望的事情了。

维克托忍不住抱紧了怀里的人，眼眶里滑落几滴湿润，不停轻吻他的额头，胸口不断传来的抽痛让他觉得很痛苦。

他曾经在对方抱着吉他弹奏的时候想象过无数次，如果他开口跟着旋律歌唱，应该会是和他的人一样，干净清澈又温和悦耳的声音，而自己一定非常喜欢他的声音。

他从不知道，原来对方真的拥有属于他自己的声音。

他原本也可以和自己随心所欲的畅聊，不需要在自己掌心慢慢地写，不需要耐心的教自己手语。

对这个人的心疼压得他难以呼吸，维克托在这一刻清楚的认识到自己对勇利的感情，他无法原谅对方曾经受到过的伤害。

勇利在酒精的作用下睡的很沉，一整夜都没有醒过，也没有做噩梦的迹象。

维克托紧紧抱着他，下巴搁在他的发顶，一直用手轻抚着对方的后背，缓解自己心中奔涌的难过情绪，一夜无眠。

他睁着眼一直到天光大亮，感觉到怀里的人动了动，他低下头去，就见对方睫毛颤了颤，缓缓睁开了眼。那双深色眼眸一如既往的好看，带着刚刚清醒的迷蒙，亮晶晶的，好像阳光洒进了里面。

勇利一睁开眼就看见维克托近在咫尺的脸，他懵了一下，试着动了动发现自己被禁锢在对方怀里，脸上微微有些泛红。他抬起头就见那双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸正望着自己，里面的情绪意味不明。

勇利抬手推了推他，脸上露出一个疑惑的表情。

他的表情太过自然，好像什么都没发生过一般。

维克托沉默了一下，然后轻声问他：“Yuri还记得昨晚的事吗？”

勇利皱着眉，隐约记得昨晚大家一起玩骰子扑克，玩的很高兴，后面就不记得了。

他摇摇头，推开维克托坐了起来，问：「发生什么事了吗？」

维克托看着他，只觉得自己说不出口，也问不出口。

“没什么，我们玩到很晚发现你不知道什么时候睡着了。”维克托对他笑了笑，又将他拉下来抱进怀里，说：“Yuri再陪我睡一会吧。”

勇利闻言脸上飘起两朵红晕，挣扎着要起来。

他抬头看着对方憔悴的眼神和眼底的一圈淡青，心里忽然一软。他抬起一只手把对方的眼睛遮住，另一手拍了拍他的背。

维克托勾起嘴角轻轻笑了一下，又将人抱紧了一些，闭上眼很快睡了过去。

见他呼吸渐渐变得平缓，勇利又等了一会，然后才轻手轻脚的爬了起来，悄悄走出房间。

他走到楼下客厅发现几个人都在，看见他齐齐的楞了一下，也不说话。

勇利有些疑惑，问：「怎么了吗？」

克里斯回过神来，他朝着勇利招了招手，说：“你怎么这么晚，维克托呢？”

勇利无奈的笑了笑，道：「他说还要睡一会，他看起来很憔悴，你们昨天玩到很晚吗？」

克里斯顿了一下，笑着说：“是啊，我们昨天玩到很晚，你不记得了？”

勇利摇头，道：「是啊，我好像不小心睡着了。」

克里斯松了口气，手放在身后朝着另外三人做了个手势。

尤里头一偏，下巴指向餐厅的位置，说：“给你们俩留了早餐，去吃吧。”

勇利点点头，冲他笑了一下。

一直到快中午的时候维克托都没起来，勇利看了一眼时间，站起身和几人告别后便回了自己的住所。

大部分的材料都由克里斯转交给律师团了，勇利需要准备的东西并不多，他简单收拾了一下，听见外面传来两下短促的喇叭声后提起箱子出了门。

克里斯将人送到机场安检口，抱着他的肩拍了拍他的后背，说：“华盛顿见。”

然后他将人放开，调侃道：“你可要照顾好自己，不然到时候我怕维克托杀了我。”

勇利笑了起来，道：「你们也是，演唱会加油，华盛顿再见。」

克里斯朝着他挥了挥手，说：“去吧，下次见面，你可就是我们MAKER的一员了，我很期待。”

勇利点点头，转过身拖着行李箱走进了安检口，他脸上温和的表情淡去，被镜片遮挡的双眼中带着一丝冷冽。


	7. Chapter 7

-07-

米拉躺在酒店房间的床上滚了一圈，兴致勃勃的看着手机上的美食攻略，将自己感兴趣的保存下来，准备明天拉着乐队其他人一起去吃。

这时手机屏幕上方跳出一条来自推特的推送：您关注的「Y」刚刚发送了一条新的动态。

米拉随手将那条消息推送划掉，继续看攻略，过了半晌停了下来，她皱着眉自言自语：“我刚刚好像看到了Y？”

她赶紧点开推特，就看见首页那条动态已经被转发开了。

那个头像一片空白，po出的动态全是克里斯给他的MAKER专辑和转发艾特。这个万年不除草的账号，此时发表了一条动态！米拉惊的差点以为这是个相似度极高的假账号。

再一看内容，更是惊得手机都拿不稳了。

Y：「我来取回五年前放在您那里的东西了。@Dvaid Anderson-STAR」

配图是一张堆放在一起的专辑，看起来有十多张，都是出自好几年前就销声匿迹的几个乐队。

米拉再三确认这个账号确实就是自己关注的Y，又点进去对方艾特的那个账号，发现也是真的，心中很是震惊。

大卫·安德森是在流行乐坛混迹了二十多年的老人了，七年前被冠上了金牌制作人的称号。

他早年也是作曲出身，曾经也自己组了个乐队，后来反响平平，很快解散。之后他专职作曲，也写了不少经典歌曲。十年前他又组成了到现在都还很受欢迎的STARLIGHT乐队，只给自己的乐队写歌，那几年他的乐队几乎没人能够超越。等到他的乐队逐渐成熟后，他又开始给别人写歌了，因为他独特的才能和多变的风格，且常常能写出红极一时的各种类型的歌曲，因此被称为金牌作曲人。

再后来他退居幕后，加入了星娱经纪公司，成了公司的音乐制作人，而经他手上出品的专辑大多数都能在销量榜上待好一阵子，因此被称为金牌制作人。

这条动态下面的评论都在猜测发生了什么事，很快有人将这条动态和几天前有人爆料大卫收到法院传票的事情联系起来，米拉也不由自主的猜想这其中是不是有什么关联。

紧接着，有人帮他们证实了他们的猜想。

年纪轻轻就颇具盛名的律师雷奥转发了Y的这条推文，并写道：「David Anderson的不正当竞争手段和行为令我不敢置信，同时感到非常愤怒。我将全权代理我的委托人Y先生，在明天的法庭上将他的罪行公之于众。在这里套用一句话：正义可能会迟到，但永远不会缺席。」

这下子网民们全炸锅了，各大新闻全都转发留言，询问到底是怎么回事，然而当事三个账号再也没有回复过。

然后米拉又看见手机上跳出一条新的推送：您关注的「Chirs-MAKER」刚刚发送了一条新的动态。

米拉眼皮一跳，颤巍巍的伸手点开，只见克里斯也转发了那条动态。

Chirs-MAKER：「无论是作为Y的朋友或者一名音乐制作人，我都非常痛恨David Anderson的所作所为。同时我为这个圈子所谓的弱肉强食感到悲哀，因为强权所以Y背负了太多沉重，就连为自己讨回公道都要小心翼翼地谋划多年。Y失去的是他永远也无法偿还的，我现在只希望这个混蛋能得到他应有的惩罚。」

三条动态，当事人的沉默，媒体的猜测，深夜的网络顿时热闹起来。

米拉跳了起来，直接跑到克里斯和格奥尔基的房间外面拍门，她有些失控的喊：“克里斯！克里斯！你给我出来！你刚刚发的到底是什么意思？！”

她的动静非常大，整个走廊都回荡着她的拍门声和大喊声。

门是格奥尔基开的，他皱着眉说：“克里斯不在，他一直没回来，你找他干嘛？”

隔壁的门也打开了，尤里和维克托探着头疑惑的看着米拉，不明白她在干什么。

米拉没工夫理会他们，直接拨通了克里斯的电话，却一直没人接听，急的她直跺脚。

她把手机递给他们，简单的讲了一遍过程，然后说：“Y好像起诉大卫·安德森了，明天开庭，克里斯好像知道什么，我想找他问清楚，人不在酒店电话也不接，我怀疑他现在和Y在一起。”

四个人面面相觑，都不太明白这件事克里斯为什么要瞒着他们。

“不行，我明天得去看看。”米拉很是担心，她皱着眉说，“你们去吗？”

“当然，Y可是为我们写了两年曲子的人，”格奥尔基说，“而且这上面说了会将大卫·安德森的罪行公之于众，我想知道他到底对Y做了什么，Y说的拿回五年前的东西又是怎么回事。”

尤里和维克托也没有意见，四人决定好了就各自回房休息了。

维克托握着手机眉头紧皱，半晌还是拨通了那个号码，过了很久他垂下手。

电话那头无人接听。

“他从来不说他的名字，只告诉我们他叫Yuri。”尤里心中有和他同样的怀疑，看他放下电话便知道结果，他说：“而且之前排练的时候我就发现了，他对于Y写的曲子理解很深刻，演奏中的问题总是一针见血的指出来。”

维克托闭了闭眼，深吸一口气，说：“所以，这也解释的通克里斯为什么瞒着我们。”

“很像那家伙会干出来的事。”尤里冷笑一声，“肯定是对克里斯说什么不想我们担心之类的，真叫人火大。”

维克托不再说话，他双手紧握，指甲掐进肉里也毫无知觉，他只觉得一股强烈的恨意将自己包围起来。

他想起两个月前的那天晚上在他怀里绝望哭泣无声呐喊的青年。

他永远也无法原谅伤害了他的人。


	8. Chapter 8

-08-

华盛顿法院外一大早就围了一群媒体记者，他们焦急的等待着事件的主角，看见知情人就一窝蜂的涌上去。

“请问大卫·安德森什么时候来？”

“大卫·安德森对此没有什么想说的吗？”

“Y究竟是以什么罪名起诉大卫·安德森，能透露一下吗？”

“各位观众，我现在就在华盛顿法院的外面，现在事件中心的主角，为当红乐队MAKER作曲的Y和被流行乐坛誉为金牌制作人的大卫·安德森都还没有出现，但是双方的代理律师已经来到了现场……”

“在昨天晚上十一点律师雷奥发送的推文中言辞比较激烈，我们有理由相信大卫·安德森可能真的使用了不正当的手段……”

“有爆料说在上周大卫·安德森就收到了来自华盛顿法院的传票，当时他对此的回应是绝无此事，他的态度让人觉得可疑……”

“从来没有在公开场合露过面，连MAKER成员都没有见过其真面目的Y，今天将会出庭……”

法庭内的旁听席上已经坐满了，全都安静而急切的等待着开庭。

双方律师入场，法官、陪审团和证人也都到齐了。

“喂，你看，”米拉用手捅了尤里一下，指了指证人席，说，“克里斯怎么跑那里去了？”

尤里顺着她指的方向看过去，果然看到一脸严肃坐在那里的克里斯，他皱了皱眉，说：“安静，一会就知道了。”

米拉点点头，面带担忧。

这时法庭的大门被打开，外面的记者们杂七杂八的询问和快门声闯了进来，随着大门关上又被挡在门外。

走在前面的是一个挺着啤酒肚，看起来五十多岁的男人，他穿着一身价值不菲的西装，眼神阴翳，沉着一张脸朝着被告席走去。

落在他后面几步的是一个黑发的年轻人，一身笔挺的西装将他的身形完美展现出来，他手里提着一个黑色的手提包，面无表情的跟在大卫·安德森的后面。

维克托看见他的瞬间睁大了眼睛，呼吸一窒，胸口闷闷的很是难受。

那个总是笑得一脸温和的青年此时面色微冷，犹如结了一层冰一般。他的黑发整齐的梳了上去，还有几撮发丝不安分的垂下来，给他清秀的脸增添了几分成熟。他没戴眼镜，往常那双温润的棕红色眼眸此时毫无情绪，眼神冷冽。

让维克托觉得，走在几步之外的那个青年仿佛是个陌生人。

青年微微侧过头，看见了他们，微微勾了一下嘴角，点头致意，转回去时那丝笑意又消失不见。

原告入席，法官宣布开庭。

雷奥站了起来，手中拿着一个文件夹，他低头看着文件夹，念道：“我的当事人，原告胜生勇利，指控被告星娱公司音乐制作总监大卫·安德森从2011年至2018年的八年间，盗取包括YOI乐队、2SINGER乐队、P.D乐队在内的八个乐队共计137首原创音乐作品，并控告大卫·安德森对包括原告胜生勇利在内的十余名受害人进行暴力恐吓、人身威胁以及故意伤害。”

“原告指控被告散布虚假谣言、诬蔑以及煽动舆论，使用不正当手段恶意打压竞争对手。”

“原告指控被告因想购买多名受害人的作品版权，被拒后报复打击受害人，造成多名受害人声带受损，甚至导致不同程度的残疾。”

“综上所述，原告要求被告返还其盗取的137首音乐作品的著作权，赔偿盗取他人作品造成的的经济损失、精神损失，赔偿受害人遭受暴力伤害后所花费的医疗费以及精神损失费共计两千七百五十万美元，并要求被告通过媒体向全部受害人公开道歉。”

旁听席上一片哗然，法官敲了一下法槌，法庭上顿时又安静下来。

他朝原告席上的青年点了点头，示意他开始做陈述。

勇利将手中的黑色手提包打开，取出一台电脑打开。

“你们的当事人不需要一个手语师吗，我们可看不懂手语。”对方律师率先发难。

勇利看了他一眼，没说话。

雷奥说：“很抱歉，我的当事人不信任其他人，他要求自己表述事情经过。另外我的当事人除了不能说话以外和普通人没什么两样，他有言语自由的权利，我认为你刚才的行为是在侮辱我的当事人。”

“原告有理。”法官说。

对方律师哼了一声，不再作声。

勇利双手在键盘飞快的敲打，内置音响机械冰冷的女声将文档上的字缓缓念出来，不带一丝温度：“我曾经是YOI乐队的队长兼主唱，在发行了我们的第一张专辑后，大卫·安德森找上我，希望能够买断我手里的乐队歌曲，并且将这些歌曲作为他名下的STARLIGHT乐队的作品发行。在我拒绝后他多次找到我，从一开始的利诱变成了威逼，他威胁我如果不答应他的话，就动手教训我的朋友，我的家人。我依然拒绝他，他就偷走了我们还没来得及发表的乐谱，写上了他的名字进行发表……”

他所陈述的每一件事都令人心惊，那些光是想象就觉得痛苦的经历由冰冷不带一丝温度的机械女声缓缓说出来，让人心都揪了起来。

而法庭之上的那个青年背脊笔直，神色平静，面对对方律师的咄咄逼人也面不改色。

他提供的一大堆证据和证人的供词也令人感到震惊和愤怒。

双方律师的辩护非常激烈，然而为了这一场胜利他们准备了很久，悄然蛰伏就是为了打对方一个措手不及，局势几乎一面倒。

陪审团的裁决结果是被告有罪，法官站起来，宣布：“被告大卫·安德森盗窃他人作品罪，威胁恐吓罪，故意伤害罪罪名成立，判处有期徒刑十四年七个月，赔偿包括原告在内的十三名受害人医药费、精神损失费共计两千三百二十七万美元。”

“闭庭。”

法槌敲响，大卫·安德森被法警带走，对方律师颓然的瘫坐在椅子上。

勇利一直绷的笔挺的脊背突然弯了下来，他低下头，将脸埋进了手心，双肩剧烈的颤抖着，有晶莹的液体不断从他指缝中滑落。

维克托走到他身边，轻轻地将人拥入怀中，眼中情绪阴沉的可怕。


	9. Chapter 9

-09-

似乎是放下了心中多年的包袱，勇利在回酒店的车上就睡着了。众人都没有吵他，维克托将人放在床上，轻轻关上了房间门，然后面色不善的盯着克里斯。

“不要打脸。”克里斯举起双手，一脸讪笑，“好了，现在封口解禁了，想问什么就问吧，我知道的都告诉你们。”

“还有什么好问的，法庭上不是都说完了吗。”尤里皱着眉，想到刚才对方律师一个劲的戳勇利的伤口就来气，什么问他吃下药时什么反应，多久开始生效之类的，他简直想撕烂那个律师的嘴！

“为什么要让他经历这种事？”米拉哭得不能自已，刚才在勇利的面前她一直绷着不敢哭，她实在太心疼了，“他那么好，那个该死的混蛋不配做一个音乐人！”

“无法想象还有其他受害人。”格奥尔基捶了下身下的床铺，愤愤道。

克里斯拍了拍维克托的肩，看着他们说：“他曾经也绝望痛苦过，可他坚强的走过来了，他把自己不能完成的梦想放在了你们身上，所以才能为你们写下那么多歌曲。他跟我说他很喜欢这里，他会一直留在我们身边。”

米拉睁大了眼睛，有些不敢相信：“你的意思是……？”

“对，他会正式加入我们，成为MAKER的一员。”克里斯笑了笑，向他们宣布这个好消息，“不过和我一样，他做幕后，他想把舞台留给你们，所以要带着他的份努力啊。”

“我第一次见他就觉得他眼熟，一直想不起来在哪见过。”尤里叹了口气，说，“原来他曾经是那个YOI乐队的主唱，他们成名那会我还去现场看过。”

“大卫·安德森的罪行被公布了，当年的真相也随之曝光，泼在他身上的脏水总算能洗掉了。”克里斯说，“他总算放下了一桩心事。”

“他失去的却也回不来了。”维克托冷冷的说，“我不会放过那个人的。”

他不敢想象那个青年当初是如何在那样的情况下一个人远走异国他乡，无法说话不知给他带来了多少交流障碍，他又是怎样直面自己的伤疤慢慢学习手语。甚至还接受了无法继续成为歌手的事实，却依然保留对音乐的热爱，写下那些美好的词曲。

只要稍微想一下，他的心就好像被人拿着刀慢慢的割，钝钝的生疼。

他永远无法原谅大卫·安德森。

“他就是料到你们会这么担心，才拦着不让我和你们说。”克里斯说，“行了，该知道的你们都知道了，我也不是有意要瞒着你们，只是答应他的事情我总要做到。”

然后他看向维克托，道：“你去陪着他吧，这件事压在他心里五年，好不容易解决了，后面不能再出岔子了。”

维克托了然的点点头，说：“我知道，我会安排的。”

克里斯拍拍他的肩，没再多说。

维克托回到房间，床上的青年还在睡着。他走过去在床边坐下，伸手想去触他的脸。

手刚伸到一半，对方就睁开了眼。

他顿了顿，收回了手，没什么表情的看着他，道：“你没有什么想和我说的吗，胜生勇利。”

勇利愣了一下，他从没见过这样浑身散发着冷气的维克托。那双蔚蓝的眼眸中仿佛酝酿着自己无法承受的怒火，让他心中觉得有些害怕，还有一些心虚和难过，一时间五味陈杂，整颗心都揪了起来。

他起身站了起来，脸上又扬起那个维克托熟悉的温暖笑容，他说：「谢谢你，愿意和我成为朋友，包容我的一切。」

然后他的动作顿了一下，深吸一口气，继续道：「很抱歉，一直以来欺骗了你，如果你介意的话，我不会再出现在你的面前。」

说完他低下头不敢去看对方的脸，快速从他身边越过，伸手去拉门握把。

维克托只觉得脑中那根名为理智的弦一下子绷断了，他转过身大步向前，在青年拉开门之前双手越过他的肩头按在门上，门被大力关上发出一声巨响。

他压抑着心中熊熊烧热的火焰，低声说：“你确实是应该向我道歉，胜生勇利。”

青年被他话语中夹带的怒意吓得浑身僵硬，他低垂着头站在被对方双臂禁锢的小小空间内，手还放在门把上。

“你看着我。”维克托见他还是杵着不动，忍不住提高了音量：“我叫你看着我！”

勇利被这一嗓子吼的浑身一颤，慢慢收回了手，转过身去，却怎么也不敢望向那双眼睛，低着头盯着对方胸前的衬衫纽扣。

“我一直都知道你有秘密，我没问不代表我不关心你，而是我在等你自己告诉我！我以为我已经走进你心里了，可为什么克里斯他都知道你的事，我却被蒙在鼓里？！是你觉得我帮不到你什么忙吗？”维克托深吸一口气，质问他，“还是在你心里，我维克托·尼基弗洛夫根本不值得你告诉我这些？！”

勇利一惊，抬头去看他，被他通红的眼中溢满的失望和伤心揪住了心，他慌忙的解释：「不是的！不是这样的！我只是不想要你太担心……」

维克托抓住他的手腕压在门上，吼他：“你不说我才更担心啊！你以为我说‘以后把我当作你的声音’这句话是在逗你开心吗？！你凭什么在闯进我的生活以后，随随便便丢下一句谢谢和对不起就决定离开？！”

“你什么都不和我说，却用这种方式来告诉我，然后什么也不解释就要把我踢开，难道我的心就不会痛吗？！”

“我在乎你啊！你不明白吗？因为在乎你所以才会生气啊！”

“你连一个解释都不愿意给我了吗？！”

勇利看着他难过愤怒宛如一头困兽的样子心疼不已，他想要告诉对方自己不是他想的那样，可双手被死死的禁锢在耳旁动弹不得，他张着嘴却只能发出几声难听的气音。

无法开口言语的绝望时隔多年再一次袭上心头，他大睁着眼睛无助的看着对方，眼泪就这样从眼眶里滚落。

一滴一滴的，好像落在了维克托的心上，将他砸的血肉模糊。

断了弦的理智被拉了回来，维克托看着他的样子又是心疼又是后悔，他把人紧紧抱在怀里，将脸埋在对方颈窝里，声音带着惊慌和一丝哽咽：“对不起，对不起，我不是故意要冲你发脾气，我只是太难过了不知道该怎么办，对不起。”

肩膀上的衣料传来一片湿濡的触感，勇利听见他细微的抽泣声，伸出双手抱住他，他想告诉对方自己没有怪他，却没办法说出口，只能拼命的摇着头。

感受到他的动作，维克托按住了他的头，轻声说：“知道了勇利那样的经历后我很愤怒心疼，对你选择隐瞒我这件事也感到很难过，我希望我能给你带来一些安慰的，至少让你知道无论怎样你还有我在你身边陪着你。我想知道你为什么不告诉我，可你却什么也不解释就说要离开我。”

“我很生气，更多的是难过。然后做出了伤害你的事，说了很过分的话，对不起。”维克托抱紧了他，低声呢喃，“对不起。”

勇利推开他，双手轻轻抹去他的眼泪，摸了摸他的脸，微微笑了笑，他道：「不，该道歉的是我，做了让你伤心的事。维克托对我而言是非常重要的朋友，我只是想着不要你担心，却不知道这样会让你更加难过，我很抱歉。」

「我不是想要离开你，只是一直以来欺骗隐瞒了你很多事，我怕你会介意，我……」

“我是会介意啊，但我不是想要赶你走。”维克托拉下他的手，不让他再继续，“你不知道我坐在旁听席上听你说那些事的心情，不知道我眼睁睁看着他们逼着你回想那些事的心情。我也想和克里斯一样能够帮到你，而不是站在一旁看着你被欺负而无能为力，什么也不能做。”

“我想保护你，让你知道在你需要的时候你不是一个人。所以，勇利，以后有什么事都要和我说，不要瞒着我，让我可以站在你的身边帮助你，而不是作为一个旁观者看着你独自面。”维克托低着头靠过去，双手捧着他的脸，用自己的额头抵着他的，看着那双还啜着泪光的眼睛低声道：“那样会让我觉得自己很没用，明白吗？”

那双倒映着自己的蔚蓝双眸中满满都是对自己的心疼，勇利心中狠狠一颤，眼泪止不住的滑落，他用力的点点头。

“好了，别哭了。我最见不得人哭了，勇利的眼泪掉的我心都快碎了。”维克托擦掉他的眼泪，轻声说，“对不起，刚才太冲动了。”

勇利摇摇头，深吸几口气止住眼泪，扬起嘴角开玩笑似的对他道：「维克托刚才好凶，我都要吓死了。」

他本意想告诉对方自己并不介意刚才的事，因为他知道那是维克托太担心自己的原因，他想让对方不要再因为自己而难过，想要缓和一下他的心情。

却不想维克托在他额头轻吻了一下，然后将他拥进怀里，在他耳边低声说：“对不起，以后不会了。”

他不想再看见对方张着嘴却发不出声音，只能无声流泪的样子。甚至痛恨将他逼到如此境地的自己，无法原谅那个冲动的自己。

勇利不明白他的内心所想，却能从他的声音中听出对方的后悔。

他抬手轻轻抚摸着维克托的后背，无声的安慰他。

心中被莫名的情愫充斥，满满的都快要溢出来，好像有什么东西被对方通过那个轻吻种在了心里，生根发芽。


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

闹得沸沸扬扬的大卫·安德森案件的终审在四个月后结束了，出乎所有人意料的是在这一场硝烟中大卫·安德森毫无反抗之力，量刑和赔偿都被增加了不少。

称霸乐坛的金牌制作人以他们意想不到的方式被拉下了神坛，令人唏嘘不已，可没人同情他。

初审结束后随着大卫·安德森那些被揭露的所作所为的曝光，销声匿迹了整整五年的YOI乐队队长也以一种意想不到的方式出现了公众的视线里。

一直坚定不移相信着自己的偶像是清白的粉丝们痛哭流涕，可曾经昙花一现的乐队却再也回不来了，这给他们的心中留下了永远的遗憾，也更加痛恨造成这一切的大卫·安德森。

在此期间一直担心挂念着勇利的YOI乐队成员也终于见到了阔别多年的伙伴，他们抱在一起痛哭，终于放下了一直以来压在心中的包袱。

MAKER和YOI两个乐队的成员们聚在一起又哭又笑，喝的酩酊大醉。

最后他们彼此默契又心照不宣的将自己的队长托付给了MAKER。

“我们已经没了当初的热情了，所以他就拜托你们了。”

作为MAKER的队长，维克托背着已经醉的睡过去的勇利郑重的朝他们点了点头。

巡演结束后已经从夏季进入了初秋，阳光不再毒辣，微风不再卷起热浪。

维克托直接以强硬的姿态将勇利租的房子退掉，打包了他的家当将人拐到了自己家中。

“反正勇利已经加入我们了，住在一起不是更方便吗，再说了之前不也经常住在我家里吗？”维克托理所当然的说。

“我一直以为你们住在一起。”尤里无视对方求助的目光，有些惊讶的说。

“我也觉得这样很好啊，”克里斯劝他，“你们两个交流谱曲也更方便吧？”

“省下来的房租也可以捐给福利院。”格奥尔基说。

米拉没有发表意见，只是笑眯眯的看着他。

勇利想到维克托那天在酒店里的话，还有从那以后对自己更悉心的关照，他不忍心拒绝对方的好意。而且他私心里对于和维克托住在一起也并不排斥，甚至隐隐有些期待。

他眉眼弯弯，朝着人笑了起来，说：「如果不会给你添麻烦的话，以后请多关照。」

“不会麻烦的，”维克托眨了下眼，说，“我倒是觉得勇利不跟我住，我还要来回跑，那才麻烦呢。”

维克托的房子里热闹起来，他以前其实一直很喜欢自己一个人住在硕大的房子里那种安静的感觉，有马卡钦和音乐作伴，他从来不觉得孤独。而现在房子里多了一个人，所有的生活用品都成了双份，餐桌上会有一个让自己觉得温暖的人坐在对面，他们会一起看电视一起弹琴，偶尔会因为填词写曲的想法不同意见不合而争的面红耳赤。

每当这时维克托就会去捏捏对方那张撇着嘴的微红脸蛋，换来对方的抗议：「我在跟维克托认真的说话，你严肃一点啊。」

维克托看着他笑，无法想象要是他离开了，自己又回到以前一个人的日子。他觉得自己受不了对方不在身边的日子，那太孤独了。

勇利虽然有自己的房间，不过很少使用，因为他常常在沙发上不知不觉的睡过去，醒来时往往发现自己和维克托睡在一起，对方一只手还搭在自己腰上。

起初他非常不自在，总是在半夜醒来的时候悄声下床回到自己房间，后来这种情况多了，他也就渐渐习惯了。

甚至从梦中惊醒时看见对方的睡颜就会静下心来，梦中带来的惊慌无助全都散去。这时候他会忍不住撩开对方散乱的银发盯着那张熟睡的脸出神，然后等到困意再次袭来慢慢睡过去，而这一次他不会再陷入痛苦的梦中。

偶尔他会在令自己恐惧的梦中被维克托叫醒，然后被人抱进一个温暖的怀抱。维克托会轻拍着他的后背安抚他的不安，然后在他额头落下一吻，靠在他的耳边轻声说“别怕，我在”。

这时他呼吸里都是对方身上淡淡的沐浴露的清香，他会放任自己靠在维克托的怀里，在对方的安抚下慢慢平静下来，不知不觉的再次睡过去。

而维克托会一直轻抚他的后背，直到对方呼吸变得平缓他才停下。他会低下头趁着对方睡着时在那双柔软的唇上偷偷印下一个吻，然后带着对怀中人的疼惜轻轻抱着他，闭上眼睛和他一起陷入沉眠。

等到入冬的时候，维克托又说担心他一个人睡会冷，强硬的将人塞进了自己的被窝，勇利的房间彻底的形同虚设了。

下了第一场雪以后，勇利发现维克托最近怪怪的，好像有事情瞒着自己一样，总是背着自己大半夜的偷偷跑到琴房不知道捣鼓什么。

勇利担心自己侵犯他的隐私，每次都假装不知道对方离开了，用被子蒙着头强忍着自己不去偷看。

这样的情况持续了好几天之后，勇利发现整个MAKER乐队好像都在维克托的带领下变得奇怪起来，他们会在看见自己后不约而同的移开视线，或是生硬的转开话题。

甚至有一次他经过尤里身后时，对方吓得直接把电脑给盖上了，发出“砰”的一声响，反倒把不明所以的勇利给吓了一跳。

而克里斯则经常找各种借口拉着他到处转，一会问他觉得舞台布置的怎么样，一会问他歌曲单子排序有没有问题，全然忘了他们早就一起确认过不知第几遍。

在勇利百思不得其解的疑惑中，他们发行了新专辑，迎来了今年最后一场演唱会。

最后一首歌结束时，观众席上的粉丝们挥舞着手中的荧光棒，整齐划一的喊着“Encore”。

“勇利，跟我来一下。”克里斯站在勇利身后这么说了一句。

勇利转过身去，没有看见在他转身的时候，现场的大荧幕上播放着自己的照片。

克里斯带着他走到化妆间，不由分说摘掉了他的眼镜，然后几个造型师上来将人抓住，二话不说就开始扒他的衣服弄他的头发。

“三分钟，抓紧时间。”克里斯无视青年冲自己比划的双手，抬手看着腕表平静的对造型师们发号施令。

现场的观众们在看见大荧幕上那个笑容温和的青年时逐渐安静了下来，作为MAKER的粉丝自然也认识这个在大卫·安德森案件后正式加入他们的Y，胜生勇利。

屏幕上的照片播过一段后就黑了下来，浮现出一句话：他为我们写了三年又两个月的歌，而我们才刚刚认识真正的他。

屏幕重新亮起来，播放了一段又一段明显是偷拍的视频。那个温和的青年在画面中变得鲜活，他会抱着吉他一边弹一边笑，会一脸严肃的和克里斯比划双手交换意见，会扶着额头无奈的叹气。

两分多钟的视频结束后，现场安静下来。

维克托握着话筒，说：“他对我，对我们来说是个很特别的存在。虽然相处的时间还不到一年，但我们很爱他，当然，我最爱他了。”

粉丝们发出一阵善意的笑声，维克托抬手示意他们安静，继续说：“我们瞒着他偷偷给他准备了这个惊喜，可不可以请你们帮个忙呢，等一下他会从升降台里出现在舞台上，在他出现那一刻，大家一起祝他生日快乐好不好？”

荧光棒的节奏挥舞的很是欢快，粉丝们齐声说“好”。

聚光灯在这一刻对准了舞台中央，维克托站在一旁高举着一只手，伸出三根手指开始倒数。

粉丝们屏息等待着，地板在机关的带动下打开，黑发的青年随着升降台缓缓出现在舞台上。

似乎灯光太刺眼，他微微抬手遮挡着自己的视线。

随着维克托最后一个倒数，全场爆发出震耳欲聋的掌声，他们整齐划一的喊着：“Happy brithday！！”

莫名其妙被换了一身和大家相似演出服的勇利被吓了一跳，他环视了一圈挥舞着荧光棒的观众席，眼神看向站在身旁的男人，惊讶的说不出话来。

“生日快乐，勇利。”维克托看着他笑，“不想来一场安可吗？”

尤里提着一把吉他走了过来，不由分说就将吉他塞进他的怀里。

勇利还呆呆的回不过神来，身后骤然传来自己熟悉的不能再熟悉的旋律。

已经通过现场大荧幕看见真相的粉丝们尖叫起来，勇利不敢置信的慢慢转过身。

只见舞台灯光之下，自己曾经的乐队伙伴们带着各自的乐器站在那里，他们正朝着自己笑。

“Encore！Encore！Encore！”

粉丝们的呐喊渐渐汇集在一起，不停的喊着安可。

在光影交错的舞台上，勇利产生了一种错觉，好像自己穿越了时光，回到了当初他们获得第一次安可的那个小小的舞台上。

“总有一天我们的梦想会实现！”

他的视线模糊起来，脑海里回响起当初五人拥抱在一起立下的豪言壮语。

维克托看着他通红的眼眶，轻声说：“以后，我就是勇利的声音，你想说的我替你说，你想唱的，我来替你唱。”

说完他转过身，面向观众席唱了起来，低沉悦耳的歌声响彻场馆。

……说什么你就是我的声音，音线明明差了那么远。勇利看着男人高大挺拔的背影勾起嘴角，他抬手抹掉还没来得及掉下的眼泪，双手按在琴弦上，踩着熟悉的节拍跟了上去。

这是属于YOI乐队的歌曲，是赢来了他们第一场安可的成名曲《I WANNA SING》，这首歌里包含了他们对于音乐的热情和对于梦想的向往。

现场不乏一些因为他而去听了YOI的歌曲后喜欢他们而心生惋惜的新粉，还有少数一直以来都支持着他们的老粉。

而时隔六年，曾经的YOI乐队再一次聚集在了舞台上，为他们带来那首洋溢着他们的青春和梦想的歌曲。

无论是新粉还是老粉，此时都觉得热泪盈眶。

第一段副歌结束后，MAKER的成员们也加入了进来，和他们一起演绎了这一首歌。

最后两个乐队围在一起互相拥抱，在离开前，YOI乐队的成员们推了自己的队长一把，将想要一起下台的勇利留在了舞台上。

他们通过刚刚的一首歌和这一个动作，将他们一直牵挂着的伙伴和未完成的梦想，一起交到了MAKER乐队的手中。

现场的观众们为这一场别出心裁的安可献上了雷鸣般的掌声。


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

勇利在半夜睁开了眼。

虽然很不想承认，但他是被维克托蹭醒的。

实际上，在习惯了和对方同床共枕之后，他已经很少会从梦中惊醒了。

他侧过头去看紧紧搂着自己腰的维克托，对方眉头轻蹙，双眸紧闭，微微有些粗重的呼吸打在自己脸上，对方的腿缠着他的，一下一下有规律的蹭。勇利此时无比庆幸冬天的睡衣足够厚，让他不太感觉得到对方的体积。

勇利的脸有些发烫，他苦恼的看着明显是在某种梦境中的男人。对方将他抱的很紧，他根本挣脱不开，正在纠结是叫醒他还是忍一忍，男人的手从睡衣下摆伸了进来。

常年拨动琴弦的手指带着细茧，所过之处仿佛带起一阵电流，让身体感到一阵酥麻，不由自主的颤栗。

勇利浑身都僵硬起来，脸涨得通红。

而对方作恶的手在抚过一圈纤细的腰肢后，不满足的继续往上。

勇利一把抓住他的手腕，阻止对方的动作，将手从自己睡衣下面抽了出去。还没来得及松一口气，对方强硬的挣开他，轻车熟路的再一次撩开他的衣摆滑了进去，还伸进睡裤里在他臀上狠狠捏了一把。

勇利顿时吓得一个激灵，倒吸了一口凉气，赶紧将他的手抓住抽出来，这一次他不敢再放开了。

男人用力的挣了几下，勇利差点没抓住他，眼看着对方另一只手也伸了进来，他顾不得许多了，手忙脚乱的去挡他的动作。他没办法说话，于是想也不想的就凑过去在人脖子狠狠咬了一口。

维克托在食髓知味的美好梦境中感觉到身下的青年热情的过分，啃着自己脖子的牙齿太过用力，甚至发疼起来。

然后维克托就醒了过来，借着从窗帘缝隙溜进来的月光勉强看清了青年潮红的双颊，他轻咬着下唇，脸上带着羞恼和难为情的神色，漂亮的棕红色眸子无奈的看了自己一眼，然后别开了目光。

维克托承认，在酒精的作用下，他确实不想去区分梦境和现实，他将眼前的人和梦中的身影重叠在了一起。

他凑过去用自己的额头贴着对方的，拉着人的手往下隔着厚厚的睡裤覆住自己的，感觉到那只手瑟缩了一下，他用祈求的目光看着对方，低声说：“勇利，帮帮我。”

男人在演唱会结束后的庆功宴兼自己的生日宴上喝了不少酒，此时身上还带着尚未散去的酒香。那双蔚蓝的眼眸里染上了情欲，低沉而磁性的嗓音带着沙哑，性感的要命。

勇利只望了他一眼就不敢再看，他想要抽回手，奈何对方攥的很紧。

他靠的太近了，呼吸都打在了勇利的脸上，两片唇的距离也不过一指宽，似乎随时都能碰到一起。

勇利颇不自在的低下头躲了躲，心脏怦怦直跳，觉得脸都要烧起来。

他再一次试图抽回自己的手，发现还是没法如愿以后，认命般的闭上了眼睛。他放松了下来，任由对方带着自己的手穿过毛绒绒的睡裤，触到那片滚烫。

他几乎不需要什么动作，因为对方的大手包裹着自己的手一起握住，他的身体在动。

勇利把脸埋进对方颈窝里，呼吸着对方身上的酒气，试图逃避自己如擂鼓的心跳和滚烫的脸颊。

他的耳旁回荡着对方动情的粗喘，勇利空余的那只手忍不住紧紧揪住对方的衣服，觉得自己心脏都要爆开了。

过了很久他松了口气，推开对方收回手，他不敢去看，直接坐起身用纸随便擦了擦，然后准备去洗手。

维克托从他的后面抱住他，鼻尖在他脖颈一侧轻蹭，似是在嗅他的气味，用餮足的语气低声问：“勇利不需要我帮忙吗？”

勇利被他问的一惊，连忙就去推他，却不想反被对方扣住了双手。

电光火石间，勇利只觉得一阵天旋地转，自己就躺在了床上，他的双手被对方轻松的以单手扣住高举过头顶。

维克托额前过长的银发垂了下来，扫在他的脸上痒痒的，那双深邃的眼眸注视着自己，脸上带着色气的笑意。

青年澄澈的双眼睁的大大的，红透了的脸带着不知所措，躲躲闪闪的目光像是一只受惊的小鹿。维克托心中一动，直接低下头去吻住对方。

这是一个温柔又霸道的吻，他趁着对方震惊的时候轻松的撬开牙关长驱直入，开始攻略城池。

对方的唇如同他想象中一般甘甜美味，维克托用吻安抚着对方，放缓了攻势。另一只手却直接往下，不顾对方的挣扎反抗直接握住已经被他一系列动作挑逗的完全苏醒的地方。

勇利狠狠一颤，眼角挂上了一滴生理泪水，他挣脱不开对方的束缚，索性闭上眼睛，承受对方的亲吻。

他的理智渐渐在欢愉中迷失，双手被松开后没有再去推拒维克托，反而伸出手揽住男人宽厚的肩膀，青涩的回应他。

维克托在他快要喘不过气时才不舍地放开他，双唇分开时拉出一条细细的银丝。他侧过头埋在对方颈窝，轻轻用牙齿啃咬他的脖颈。

维克托听过他以前唱的歌，对方的音线和他想象的一样干净清澈，高音时会带一点空灵，低音时也能透着性感。

他不止一次的想象青年在动情时会发出怎样让他心动的悦耳声音。

而现在虽然失去声音，但对方压抑的轻喘却比世界上任何声音都更加动听。维克托忍不住咬他的耳垂，沙哑的声音带着诱哄：“勇利不用刻意忍着哦，我想听。”

他手上故意使力，对方重重的喘了一声，然后颤抖着身子在他手中攀到了顶峰。

他的神情迷离，眼中带着一丝余韵，被吻的红肿的双唇微微张着，喘着粗气。

维克托忍不住低下头去，还想再吻他一次，却被对方偏过头躲开了。

勇利不敢去看他，稍微平复一些后推开他，低着头起身逃也似的出了房门去了楼下的浴室。

维克托看着他落荒而逃的背影彻底酒醒了，有些懊恼自己刚才的冲动。他翻身下床在浴室里随便冲了一下就躺在床上等对方回来，不知不觉的人没等到，自己先睡着了。

勇利站在水下冲了好久才稍微平静下来。

他用毛巾擦着脸，看着镜中的自己。他的脸上还带着红晕，被那人夸赞很漂亮的眼眸里所承载的光芒，连他自己看了都心惊。

他又回想起对方的吻和方才的一切，顿时呼吸一窒，有某种情愫从心中溢了出来，流向全身，带起一阵身体的颤栗。他闭上眼将脸埋进毛巾里，想要将男人的脸从脑海中甩开，那张脸却更加清晰了。

他听见自己的心跳，混着自己轻微的喘气声，在寂静的浴室里震耳欲聋。

自己的心里好像在很久以前就被对方种下了一颗种子，现在那颗种子生根发芽，长成了一棵参天大树，而这棵树的根系紧紧的将心脏包裹，霸占了他整个心房。

勇利在这一刻清楚地认识到了自己对维克托不同于其他人的感情，他被对方亲吻爱抚时又紧张又窘迫，却一点也不排斥，原来都是因为自己对他怀抱着这份心思。

他深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，一遍又一遍的回想对方身上的酒香，和接吻时自己尝到的酒精味道。

勇利明白自己的做法是有些逃避，可他别无选择。

他看着镜中的自己露出一个苦笑，轻轻抚了一下自己的脖子。

他换了一套衣服走出浴室，抬头看了一眼维克托的房间，又看看自己形同虚设的房间，最后披着一张毯子走进了琴房。


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

维克托早上醒来还没睁开眼睛就往旁边伸手，准备将人抱进怀里却不想捞了个空，他疑惑的睁开蔚蓝的双眼，没有见到心心念念的青年。他探手在床上摸了摸，没有感觉到另一个人存在过的痕迹。

他皱了皱眉，心中有些不安，立马翻身下床。

最后他在琴房里找到了窝在沙发上裹着毯子还在睡梦中的人。

青年似乎是被他的脚步声吵醒，轻轻睁开了眼，那双带着迷蒙的眸子愣愣的看着他。

维克托伸出手抚上他的脸，低下头想去吻他，感受到对方明显的后退动作停了下来，静静的看着他。

勇利望进那双没什么情绪的平静眼眸，他能清楚的从里面看见自己的倒影。他垂下眼帘遮去自己眼中的情愫，然后扬起了一个与平常无异的笑容。

维克托几不可见的皱了下眉，收回了手，低声问他：“勇利生气了吗，昨晚的事。”

勇利摇了摇头，目光温和的看着他，道：「你喝醉了。」

“我承认，我是喝多了。”维克托喉咙发紧，盯着他的眼睛，“但我知道自己在做什么。”

勇利的心狠狠一跳，强忍着没有动摇，他面不改色的看着对方，又笑了笑，道：「大家都是男人，这种事情也没什么，你不必放在心上。」

维克托皱着眉看他，想要从他的眼中看出点什么来，却什么也没发现，好像昨晚对方青涩的回吻中带着的那一丝期待和愉悦，都是自己的错觉一般。他问：“所以你的意思是，让我当做什么也没发生过？”

他的眼神有些冷，让勇利觉得有些心虚，别开脸点了点头。

对方没有再说话，他的目光仿佛有实质一般压在勇利的身上，让他有些喘不过气来。

良久的沉默之后，维克托揉了揉他的发，神态自若的在他旁边坐下，拿起青年旁边的乐谱看了看，笑着问：“你一晚上都待在这里，是在写新曲子？”

他脸上的笑容和平常无异，蔚蓝的眼眸中带着一丝温柔，除此以外再无其他。勇利松了一口气，忽略掉心中的异样点了点头。

维克托跟着乐谱上为数不多的音符轻声哼了出来，那是一段很轻快的旋律，仅仅只是几秒也让人感觉心情愉悦。维克托放下乐谱，看着人说：“我期待着它完成的那一天，不过，现在你是不是应该准备早餐了？”

男人的音线一向低沉富有磁性，轻快的旋律被他轻声哼唱带来的是一种沉稳安定的感觉，勇利的眼神不由自主的柔和下来，他问：「想吃什么？」

“煎蛋，还有涂好了蓝莓酱的面包片。”维克托想了想，说，“中午想吃猪排饭，下午想和勇利一起弹琴，晚上想和勇利一起看电影。”

这是他们平时休假日的常态，两个人一整天都会腻在一起，在家的话勇利负责做饭，出门的话由维克托负责安排行程。

勇利见他似乎真的不再将昨晚的事放在心上了，彻底放松下来，他点点头，道：「那我弄好了叫你。」

维克托用带着笑意的眼睛看他走出去，等到琴房的门被对方随手关上，他脸上的笑意也消失不见。

他其实很生气，非常生气。

要说对方是讨厌自己了，那么他根本不会若无其事的对自己笑；要说对方排斥自己的亲近，可昨晚他明明也很享受的，不然以他的性格为什么不直接推开自己，还笨拙的回应？

甚至还有心情写出这种根本看不出来对方有在生气的旋律。

一想到这里，维克托觉得自己更生气了。

他感觉得到勇利对自己和其他人是有所不同的，所以昨晚他才会借着酒劲做了那些事。

事实证明他的猜测没有错，对方的反应都让他觉得惊喜。只除了事后他想亲吻的时候被人躲开，可维克托也认为那是害羞的成分居多才是。

结果对方却告诉他“这种事不要放在心上”，连醉酒的借口都替他找好了。

维克托当时就觉得心头一股邪火窜动，他认为一直以来自己的表现都足够明显了，甚至乐队的其他人都默认了他们两个是那种关系。

可是那个被他放在心尖尖上的人，却在欢愉过后的第二天云淡风轻的要自己当做什么都没发生过。

维克托鼓动的心脏一下子被浇了一盆冷水，准备好的话一句都说不出口了。他甚至想要质问对方到底是怎么想的，是不是就打算就此和自己划清界限。但是维克托上次已经因为冲动伤害过对方一回，这一次无论如何也不敢再凶他了。

他盯着那双平静无波的棕红色眼眸，所有的情绪都被隐藏的很好，他什么都没有从里面找到。

他强压着激荡不已的心情调整自己，如他所愿的假装什么都没发生过。

如果不是他看到了对方写下的乐谱，他可能还在暗自难过，而不是觉得生气。气他明明也对自己有感觉，却还是要把自己推开。

维克托深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，他会等，等到对方愿意打开那道厚厚的心墙，彻底接纳自己。

长时间朝夕相处的两个人十分默契，他们谁也没再提那晚的失控，好像那本就是一场梦，从来没出现过。

可两个人之间确实有什么东西悄然改变了，他们依然亲密无间，但就好像隔了一层透明的膈膜，比从前要稍微疏离了一些。

勇利搬回了自己的房间，如果不是维克托拦着，露出一副伤心的表情说“勇利讨厌我了吗”，他甚至会直接搬出去。

他当然不会讨厌维克托，相反的，在意识到自己的心情后，他无法控制自己不去在意这个男人。

从大雪纷飞的屋檐下两人默契的弹唱开始，回忆中男人的眉眼没有随着时光的流逝而淡去，反而愈加深刻。他温柔的笑容，宽厚的肩膀，温暖的怀抱，还有知道真相后对自己的疼惜，无一不深深烙印在脑海里。

这种即使对方就在自己身边也无法停下的，日渐加深的思念，让他好想要跨过朋友这条界线，走到对方心里更深的地方去。

可是他没有勇气那么做。

维克托实在太优秀了，这样优秀这样强大而温柔的人，身边站着的应该是一个足够与他比肩的同样优秀的人，而不是空有一腔热情，却连一句简单的关心都无法言说的自己。

又一次在半夜从梦中惊醒的勇利下意识的转过身想要去找那个能够安抚自己心中不安的温暖怀抱，他伸出去的手只触到柔软的被子，那一片位置因为缺少人体的温度，有些凉意。

勇利收回了手，目光出神的盯着那里，那个位置原本是一个男人熟睡的面孔，他额前散乱的银发会微微盖住精致的眉眼，和自己的黑发交缠在一起，他的手会揽在自己的腰上，不自觉的揉一把，带着安抚的意味。

原来习惯是这么可怕的一件事。

勇利叹了一口气，有些无奈的笑了一下。

原来喜欢一个人，爱上一个人，也是一件让人觉得痛苦的事。

他直接掀开被子坐了起来，拿过搭在一旁椅子上的毛毯披在肩上出了房门。

他终于想通了一件事，一直以来他只是想着逃避自己的心，拼命的控制自己的心情，才会觉得每天和对方的相处都很累。

如果自己无法停止这份思念的话，那就坦然的接受吧。

勇利关上琴房的门，心中的旋律由指尖下的琴弦奏响出来，就好像他的心情一样雀跃轻快，带着让人不由自主露出笑容的温暖。

他脸上带着温柔的浅笑，漂亮的眼眸好像被人洒下了星光一样璀璨明亮。

勇利太过沉浸在自己的世界中，没有注意到门缝下多了一道阴影，外面那个人站了很久很久，又在他不知道的时候离去。

他一遍又一遍的拨动琴弦，吉他清脆的声音一直在琴房里回荡，黑色的桌面上铺满了一张又一张涂改过的乐谱。

直到天色大亮，冬日难得的阳光暖洋洋的洒在他身上，他听到琴房门被打开的声音回过头去。

他背着光，阳光给他打上了一层柔和的光晕，抱着吉他的青年身影都带上了一点朦胧感，宛如梦境一般好看。那双棕红色的眼眸里装载的光芒和他身后的阳光一样明亮，干净清秀的脸上也带着一个和阳光一样温暖柔和的笑容。


	13. Chapter 13

-13-

一夜没睡的脑袋在写完了曲子后就有些昏昏沉沉，在维克托的念叨中勇利灌下了两杯拿铁来提神，气得维克托直接上手扯他的脸，他手上稍微使了劲，松开后勇利疼的差点哭出来。

“你要是记不住的话，我可以再使劲一点。”维克托脸上挂着优雅的笑容，威胁他说：“说过多少遍了，你睡眠本来就不好，熬夜也伤身体，再有下次我就没收你的吉他。”

勇利捂着发疼的脸颊，可怜巴巴的看着对方连连点头。

咖啡里为数不多的客人有认出他们的，不禁发出善意的调笑声。

接受了粉丝的合影和签名要求后，维克托揽着勇利的肩膀朝着他们挥了挥手，转身出了咖啡店。

“勇利的人气也很高呢，如果能多在舞台上出现就好了。”维克托想到刚才自己签名的位置上都有一个对方的签名，这么对他说。

他虽然只在上一次演唱会上被他们几个合伙骗上过舞台一次，但也无法阻挡他的魅力。青年刚刚踏足乐坛时清澈干净的音线，富有感染力的唱功和杰出的才能都深深打动着粉丝们的心，以及他在后来曝光的庭审现场视频中举起法律的武器捍卫自己和其他受害人时的不卑不亢，都给他带来了迟到多年的观众的喜爱。

这样一个本该光芒万丈的人，却退居幕后，丝毫没有一点成为了粉丝们心中偶像的自觉，哪怕刚才有粉丝问他下一次会不会上台，他也只是笑着摇头。

维克托对此很是遗憾，他希望能和对方一起站在舞台上，演唱属于他们的歌，这么想着，他说：“粉丝们很期待，我也很期待呢。”

勇利摇头笑着道：「我会写出更多更好的歌曲来回报大家对我的喜欢，至于舞台，交给你们就好。」

维克托不信他是真的这么想，他还记得上一次对方背着吉他在舞台上畅快淋漓的模样，那样发自真心的笑容，熠熠生辉的明亮眼眸，无一不在触动他的心弦。

不过他也知道对方有多固执，不再继续这个话题，盘算着和克里斯他们商量如何再次把人骗到舞台上。

咖啡店距离工作室并不远，一进门看见堆积如山的礼物盒，勇利才想起来今天是维克托的生日。他侧过头去对维克托道：「生日快乐。」

维克托揉了揉他的脑袋，伸手替他取下围巾挂上，和其他人打过招呼以后就开始拆礼物。他照常先是将礼物山拍了照发推，感谢给他送礼物的粉丝们。然后将一些准备带回家做摆件的小玩意分出来放好，太大件的就放在工作室或者分给大家。

最后他拆到一个被埋在角落里印着勇利卡通形象的盒子，那盒子小小的一个十分可爱，盒子的一侧印了长着黑色猫耳的勇利，身后还有一条黑色的小尾巴，它朝着左边伸出双手，似乎在向什么人撒娇。

维克托一下子就喜欢上了这个小盒子，决定等会拆开以后也要留下来作纪念。他顺着图案上的小勇利伸手的方向转过盒子，就看见了一个卡通形象的自己，头上也长着银色的猫耳，身后也有一条小尾巴，它朝着右边伸出手，好像在抱某个人。

他一直知道粉丝里有很多人脑补他和勇利，不过这还是第一次有粉丝明目张胆的告诉他，他觉得很新奇。

维克托先把盒子拍了照，然后拆开红色的缎带，里面躺了六只银戒。他只扫了一眼就明白送礼物的粉丝的用意，这是对方送给自己也是送给MAKER的一份心意。

他先把一个刻着镂空图案的戒指戴在了自己手上，然后拿着另外几枚戒指分给了众人。

“这是什么造型？”尤里疑惑的看着手里的戒指，那个戒指没有任何点缀装饰，是一个极简的圆环，只不过圆环一端分别有两个三角形。

“你戴反了。”米拉将属于自己的那枚刻着红玫瑰的戒指戴上，指导着尤里把戒指取下来再反着套进去，说：“这是猫耳的造型啊，很符合尤里奥嘛。”

“哈？猫耳？”尤里嫌弃的盯着戒指看，发现真的是猫耳以后想要取下来。

克里斯发现了他的动作，笑着说：“好歹也是粉丝的一片心意，戴着吧。”

尤里的动作一顿，撇了撇嘴，还是没取下来。

“送戒指的女孩子会和我发展出一段感天动地的恋情吗？”格奥尔基看着手上镶了一颗黑钻的戒指问。

“不会的，我们几个只是附带的。”米拉毫不留情的打破他的幻想。

“这位粉丝可真是用心了呀。”克里斯拿着属于自己那枚镶了一圈碎钻的戒指看了一眼，意味深长的看着维克托手里最后那一枚戒指。

“那可得好好感谢一下人家。”米拉也看见了维克托手上的戒指，笑着接过话头，“送给她一张全员签名的专辑怎么样？”

“你怎么确定是女孩子？”格奥尔基问。

“你刚刚不是还期待和对方发展出恋情吗？”米拉白他一眼，说，“男生不会送男生猫耳造型的戒指啦，他们连猫耳都认不出来。”

莫名躺枪的尤里朝着天花板翻了个白眼。

维克托最后走到坐在沙发上看着他们的勇利面前蹲下，拉住对方的左手，说：“这是给勇利的。”

然后他低下头把那枚戒指套进对方的无名指里，用自己的左手扣住他的五指，笑着说：“你看，拼起来是一个雪花的图案哦。”

勇利愣愣的看着他，男人精致的脸上带着灿烂的笑容，那双蔚蓝的眼眸中溢满了温柔，扣住自己的手掌很是温暖。他以一个半跪半蹲的姿势仰着头望着自己，眼中倒映出自己的模样来，看起来，就像是在求婚一样。

他忍不住伸出手去轻轻理了一下对方微微有些凌乱的银发，心中一片柔软，伴随着一股冲动。

他朝着人笑了一下，抽回自己的手，对他道：「礼物忘在家里了，晚上再给你好了。」

维克托想起昨天半夜在琴房外听到的那阵让自己心情愉悦的旋律，有些惊喜的看着他，问：“是那首曲子吗？你要送给我？”

看着对方温柔的笑容，维克托想起早上那一堆乐谱，有些疑惑道：“可是，你还没有填词啊？”

勇利垂下眼帘掩去其中情绪，道：「那交给你了。」

维克托欢呼一声，用力抱了他一下，迫不及待的就想拉着他赶紧冲回家，被克里斯拖了回来。

简单的聚餐庆祝维克托的生日后，克里斯将人和礼物送回了家里就离开了。

维克托匆匆把手上的一堆礼物一放，就拉着勇利直奔琴房。

勇利抱着吉他慢悠悠的调音，眼神瞥过满脸期盼的男人，面上不显，心里却觉得有些紧张。

没关系的，他不会知道的。

这么安慰着自己，勇利深吸了一口气，随手拨出几个音符活动了一下手指，看着对方展颜一笑。

维克托看着周身氛围一下子变得柔软的青年，脸上的表情也跟着变得温柔起来，他双手交握，手指轻轻抚过自己手上的戒指。他仔细听着青年指尖下的旋律，同时在心中想着要如何给这首特别的曲子填词。

勇利也看着他，琴房暖黄的灯光给男人周身都渡上了一层金色，银发也被染成了金发，本就精致的眉眼被衬的更加好看。

他其实在完成曲子的时候就已经填好了词，只是那张填好了词的乐谱在早上对方打开琴房门的瞬间被自己塞进了放着一堆作品的文件夹里。这首曲子本就是怀着对他的心情写下的，旋律还能给他听，词却是不敢给他看的。

只是维克托给他戴上戒指那一刻他心中有一股冲动在挣扎着喷涌而出，他根本压制不住。

他想要告诉这个男人，告诉他自己的心意。

哪怕，无法传达到也好。

轻快的前奏结束，他望进那双眼睛，张开了嘴无声的唱，看着对方蓦然震惊的脸甚至觉得有趣，脸上带了一抹戏谑的笑意。

“咦，勇利是填了词的吗？”维克托诧异的问他，见人并没有停下的意思有些懵了，“等一下啊勇利，你这样我根本不知道歌词是什么啊！”

而青年只是看着他笑，眼眸中的光亮熠熠生辉，好像要将他刻印在脑海里。

「无法停下日益加深的思念，好想将这份心情传达给你。」

到底是从什么时候开始的自己也说不清，只是意识到的时候已经晚了。也许是从对方落在自己额头上带着疼惜的轻吻开始，也许是在对方说要成为自己的声音开始。只是这些都不重要了，没办法控制自己想要飞奔到对方身边的心情，好想告诉他啊。

维克托站了起来，他走到勇利的身边伸手去拿架子上的乐谱，却没有从上面看到歌词，只有一个又一个的音符。

“啊，勇利太狡猾了！”维克托无奈的看着勇利，抱怨着说，“你根本就不想让我知道嘛！”

勇利低下头，闭上眼掩盖住自己不再隐藏的恋慕。

「请聆听我，这份无法言说的心情。」

习惯了被拥抱被细心关照的自己，渐渐衍生出了超越界限的感情。如果这就是命运的话，那么，就将这份最真挚的感情赠予你吧。

「传达出去吧，我这份心。」

因为不完美而一直逃避的心，因为你一个笑容就溢满了的心，好想让你知道，想亲口告诉你，有关于这份心意。

「得不到回应也没关系，聆听我。」

虽然用这种方式你永远也不会知道，但是至少可以欺骗懦弱的自己，想要传达给你的心意，已经送出去了呀。

「请聆听我。」


	14. 尾声

-14-

维克托最终也没有为勇利送给自己的那首曲子填词，他认为对方既然已经填好了词，就不需要自己再多此一举。

不过勇利说什么都不肯告诉他歌词到底是什么，只在被维克托缠的没办法了，才告诉他曲名是《Hear me》。

维克托还记得青年抱着吉他无声弹唱时脸上洋溢着幸福的模样，那是与维克托所惧怕的那一次醉酒后截然不同的样子。他轻轻闭着眼，纤长的睫毛在清秀的脸上投下了一片阴影，嘴角带着一抹温柔的弧度，暖黄的灯光将他衬的那样温和柔软，就好像维克托的心一样。

他深深爱上了这首曲子，常常要求对方弹给自己听。

勇利从来不拒绝他，不厌其烦的一遍一遍拨弄着琴弦，只是不再开口。

从大雪纷飞，到知了鸣叫。

他只在维克托生日那一次放任了自己一回，然后又将自己所有的感情隐藏好，只给自己知道。

手上的银戒早已氧化泛黑多次，但两人默契的仔细清洗，看它光泽如新，谁也没有摘下来过。

维克托午睡过后醒来发现自己身上盖了张薄薄的毛毯，客厅冷气的温度正好，窗外风吹着树叶沙沙作响，蝉在没完没了的鸣叫。

是一个静谧美好的下午，如果有那个人在就更好了。这么想着，维克托朝着安静的琴房走了过去。

黑发的青年果然又靠在沙发上睡着了，他的膝盖上摊着一个本子，上面涂涂改改的全是音符，旁边还散落了他存放着各种乐谱的文件夹，大概是从沙发上滑了下来，零零散散的落了满地。

维克托先是关了琴房过低的冷气，然后才放轻脚步走过去，蹲下身收拾地上的纸张。

他一张一张的捡起来，放进文件夹里准备夹好，结果手上东西拿的太多，文件夹里的剩下的乐谱也滑了出来。

维克托无奈的叹了一口气，先把手上的一叠放好了，这才又去捡地上的。

他的动作顿了一下，看见一张被压在最下面的乐谱露出的一角，标题的部分被遮了一半，他只能看见“AR ME”四个字母。维克托心中一动，将那张乐谱抽了出来，果然就见标题写着《HEAR ME》。他扫了一眼，就见音符的下面写着清秀的英文字体。

“哇哦，原来勇利把你藏在这里。”维克托有些惊喜的看着它，迫不及待的去看青年到底填了什么词。

他脸上的笑意迅速散去，蔚蓝的眼眸微微睁大，不可思议的转头看向仍在睡梦中的青年。

他想要立刻将这个没心没肺的人叫醒，问问他到底是怎么想的。

可转念之间维克托就明白了，心中又止不住的泛起一阵阵心疼，夹杂着知道对方和自己心意相通的窃喜，五味陈杂。

勇利睁开眼睛坐起身就看见维克托正坐在自己旁边，他手撑着下巴，无名指上的银戒闪耀着金属光泽。对方那双深邃的眸子深深的望着自己，含着自己看不透的情绪。

维克托脸上带着柔和的笑意，轻声问他：“勇利觉得罗密欧和朱丽叶相爱吗？”

勇利被他问的有些发懵，不明所以的看着他，点了点头。

维克托继续问：“那他们为什么不能在一起呢？相爱的人就不能在一起吗？”

勇利皱着眉看他，不知道他是怎么了，想了想，他道：「不能在一起的人有很多，他们都有各种各样令人或不解或同情的原因，但是我认为相爱本身是没有错的。」

“如果相爱本身没有错的话，”维克托伸手拉住对方的左手，手指挤进缝隙和他十指相扣，轻轻摩擦那枚银戒，问他，“那为什么勇利要把我推开呢？”

勇利愣了一下才反应过来他的话，漂亮的棕红色眼眸睁大了看他，里面一闪而过的慌乱没有逃过维克托的眼睛。

维克托低下头吻在对方的戒指上，放开他转而拿起自己的吉他，看着他说：“我有一首歌想要唱给你听，你要听好哦。”

看着对方不知所措的样子，维克托的眼神不由自主的柔和下来，他说：“如果你没听清楚，我也不会像勇利那么小气，还是会唱给你听，直到你厌烦了为止。”

这首歌的旋律从头到尾都很轻快，带着能够让他觉得温暖愉悦的魔力。所以他从来不知道对方为这首歌所写下的词，就和他的人一样，温柔的令他心疼。

他的手指扫过琴弦，早已铭记于心的旋律从指下流淌而出，吉他清脆悦耳的音色和男人低沉磁性的声线结合在一起，一下一下狠狠撞击着勇利的心房。

勇利呆呆的看着他，觉得好像是在做梦一样，自己亲手写下的思念由对方通过歌声传入自己的耳膜，直达脑海深处。

维克托放下吉他，伸出手抚上他的脸，指尖轻轻的磨蹭，低声问：“勇利的心情，我已经收到了，那么我的心情，传达给勇利了吗？”

他凑过去，虔诚的在对方额头落下一个轻吻，说：“我大概知道勇利拒绝我的原因，我一直在等，等着你可以放下那些过去彻底接受我的那一天。还记得吗，我就是你的声音，所以你想要说出口的话，都告诉我吧。”

勇利眼眶泛起一阵酸涩，眼角迅速的红了起来，他望进对方倒映着自己身影的双眼，只觉得心里都被对方的话塞的满满的。

“勇利，我比你大了四岁，而现在我已经不再年轻了。”维克托用额头抵着对方的，声音带着一丝沙哑，“所以，你还打算让我等多久呢？”

勇利看着那双眼睛里毫不掩饰的浓烈情意，只觉得自己一直以来的自我逃避都是那么可笑，他不再掩藏自己的内心，遵从脑海中的声音紧紧抱住他，贪婪地呼吸着对方的味道。

维克托用力的回抱住他，像是要惩罚他让自己等了太久一般恶狠狠的吻住他，以强硬的姿态撬开对方毫无防备的牙关，在口腔里扫荡。

勇利在这个充满了霸道强势的吻中闭上了眼，抓着他后背的衣服青涩的回应他。

一直到将人吻的快要喘不过气来，维克托一改刚才的强势，温柔的磨蹭那双唇瓣，轻舔他的舌尖。

良久他将对方松开，满足的发出一声喟叹，低声笑着，说：“我爱你，这是我对你说的。”

他看着对方泛红的脸，在那双亮晶晶的眸子里看到了自己，凑过去又在他的唇上啄了一口，说：“我爱你，这是你对我说的。”

勇利咧开嘴，无声的笑了起来，露出整齐的牙齿。

他稍微退开了些，认真的看着他，道：「你不用替我说，因为我会告诉你。」

他脸上带着温柔的笑，眼中是不再掩饰的恋慕。

「我爱你，我当然爱你。」

-正文完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------------------------  
> “无言”是我一直很想写的一个主题，我想表达无法用声音和言语来传达的心情，同样可以通过另外的途径来告诉对方。  
> 这个主题最开始的设定是原创人物，放在他们身上做了一些修改，为了剧情的合理性。  
> 法庭那一段是很想写的再细一些，然而法盲实在编不下去了Orz  
> 感谢喜欢(*^▽^*)


	15. 番外·我在咖啡店遇见了本尊

MAKER论坛>>>日常灌水>>>我在咖啡店遇见了本尊

0L 楼主

我刚刚在咖啡店遇见了勇利小天使本尊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

我和小天使合照了啊啊啊啊！！！握手了啊啊啊啊！！！！

维皇和小天使在一起啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

我现在激动的手还是抖的，容我冷静一下！

1L

沙发，羡慕哭了

2L

又疯了一个，拖下去吧

3L

没图没真相

4L

我不信，除非楼主上合照

5L

哪家咖啡店啊，我也去蹲一下

6L

看见勇利小天使戳进来的，疯狂嫉妒楼主

7L

楼主冷静好了吗，我想看合照

8L

大家安静一下，不要回复楼主，楼主就是想看我们羡慕嫉妒的样子

9L

有道理

10L 楼主

？？？

好吧虽然我承认我有点显摆的意思，但是你们也给点面子啊，居然真的没人回复我了？

十分钟过去我以为我能火一次，结果贴子都沉了？

11L

心疼楼主哈哈哈哈，火前留名

12L

火前留名

13L

火前留名

……

35L

火前留名

36L 楼主

你们过分了，我觉得你们在嘲讽我

既然如此我只能甩出合照了

[与维勇的合照,jpg]

37L

楼主脸上的马卡钦贴纸太可爱了吧

38L

我羡慕哭了

39L

已保存，我要把楼主的脑袋换成我的

40L

楼上你还是人吗

41L

我也好想偶遇他们然后被维皇和勇利小天使夹在中间拍照啊呜呜呜呜

42L

只有我注意到维皇揽着小天使的肩吗

43L

官方发糖，哭着吃下去

44L

CP粉醒醒，队友之间揽肩膀什么的不是很正常嘛

45L 楼主

嘿嘿，我再放一张图吊吊你们的胃口，然后我再晾你们一会

PS.我先找小天使要的签名，然后找维皇要的，这是维皇签完以后自己画的哦www

[维勇的签名.jpg]

46L

啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

47L

楼主你出来！！我叫你爸爸！！

48L

是一块巨大的糖啊啊啊！！

49L

CP粉醒醒，队友之间把两个人的签名画在一个爱心里面不是很正常嘛

不！这不正常啊！！我跳进来了不要拦我！

50L

此贴必火

51L

哈哈哈哈楼主这么巧啊，刚刚我也在咖啡店啊，我也拿到了签名和合照啊

[与维勇的合照.jpg] [维勇的签名.jpg]

52L

楼上站住，求详情啊！

53L

其实我是要离开的时候听见骚动才看见他们的，然后我就凑过去要了签名和合照，具体的还是等楼主自己说吧。

维皇真的帅炸了，对每一个粉丝都超级有耐心！

小天使真的是天使，粉丝在他签完名以后说谢谢，他会笑着点头然后做一个手势，维皇解释说他是在感谢大家喜欢他

54L

我嫉妒的都快发狂了

55L

快把前面的8L拖出来打死

56L

我是8L，我对不起大家，我去死一死

57L

呼唤楼主

……

95L 楼主

我来啦www

哇这么多留言我感觉自己能火

我不是本地人，最近来这边看望一个朋友顺便送点东西。听说在那间咖啡店有机会偶遇MAKER成员，我寻思着也没什么事，就去了，结果运气超好，我在店里蹲了半小时左右吧，就看见维皇和小天使进来了。

老实说，我当年还在念高中的时候就喜欢YOI了，在华盛顿旅行期间无意中看到了他们的演出，一首歌感动的让全场高喊“Encore”，后来我还特意拜托了那边的朋友帮我买他们的专辑寄过来。

所以看见小天使我真的超级激动的，可是我不敢上前去和他们说话，他们之间的气氛好像容不下第三个人。

最关键的是，维皇虽然在笑但是看起来莫名可怕，我不敢去啊呜呜呜

96L

看到这里冒个泡，同为YOI老粉，看到庭审现场的视频哭的好大声

97L

我也，我就知道我的小天使是清白的！！！哭死了！！

98L

之前大卫·安德森的罪行曝光时我就好心疼他，看了视频眼睛都哭肿了

99L

我是小天使身份曝光以后去听了歌的YOI新粉，爆哭

100L

我们可以不要提那个视频了吗，太虐了

101L

真的虐，小天使在判决宣布后一下子弯下来的脊背看得我心一抽一抽的痛

102L

那一幕眼泪根本止不住好嘛

103L

就算那个视频最后维皇去抱了小天使，我也不想再看第二遍了

104L 楼主

我也是，作为一个小天使老粉差点没哭晕过去

好了好了，不要提那个视频了！我继续说

当时小天使脸色不太好，维皇一直在旁边说什么他不听话又熬夜之类的，咖啡店人不多，再加上又是早上，挺安静的，所以虽然我坐的比较远，也还是听的很清楚

105L

一定是又熬夜写歌了吧

106L

应该是，之前有一期访谈节目维皇就抱怨说小天使睡眠不好，半夜经常惊醒，还总是熬夜写新歌

107L

是的，我还记得维皇得意的炫耀说他现在抱着小天使睡，小天使的睡眠质量提高了很多

108L

官方按着头叫我嗑CP

109L

我已经忘记我是怎么掉进CP坑的了

110L

我还记得我是怎么掉进来的，就是在法庭事件不久后的一次访谈上，小天使用手语回答主持人的问题，维皇就很自然的在旁边翻译。然后主持人问维皇为什么对手语这么熟练，维皇说是为了和小天使更方便的交流缠着小天使教的，那个时候我就觉得这两个人CP感好强烈啊

111L

对对对，我也是！

而且两个人的眼神交流太多了，维皇各种照顾各种关怀各种温柔，我当时就直接跳了

112L 楼主

哈哈哈哈我就不一样了！还有人记得去年维皇生日的时候他发了一张合照吗？

维皇当时戴了一条蓝白交错的围巾揽着一个人的肩膀，那个人也戴着和他同款的围巾，虽然脸被维皇用马卡钦贴纸挡住了，但是维皇笑的超开心。

我当时就忍不住开始脑补了，心里猜这个人难道是维皇喜欢的人？结果后来知道就是小天使，啊，我的心脏！

不对啊！歪楼了啊！

113L

哈哈哈哈歪楼还行

114L

歪楼才是这个区的日常啊哈哈哈哈

115L

哈哈哈楼主你一提那张照片，我就想起来后来小天使的身份曝光，大家知道他就是Y后就开始扒，最后扒出来那张照片，然后克里斯就被维皇怼了两个月哈哈哈哈

116L

听说是非常生气克里斯的隐瞒，克里斯也是委屈极了，明明一切都是小天使的主意，他还要背锅，笑死我了

117L

对对对，听说当时克里斯和小天使还互相假装陌生人，把MAKER全体成员骗的团团转，我看这期节目的时候都要笑死了

118L 楼主

维皇舍不得怼小天使，只有拿克里斯撒气了╮(╯▽╰)╭

不对我是正楼的！我要正回来！

小天使直接灌下去两杯咖啡，真的是灌下去啊，咕咚咕咚那种！

然后维皇就皮笑肉不笑的扯小天使的脸，应该蛮用力的，小天使脸都被揪红了，可怜巴巴的揉着脸都要哭出来的样子。然后维皇威胁小天使说如果他记不住的话还可以再用力一点，再有下次就没收小天使的吉他，小天使连忙点头表示自己不敢了。

我看到这里没忍住就笑出声了，然后我一笑，还有几个其他粉丝也笑出声了。

然后维皇就发现我们了，我看他们准备要走的样子，就鼓起勇气走上前去要了合影。拿出我之前准备好的签名板先问小天使能不能给我签名，小天使对着我笑的超级温柔！他给我签了以后也没拒绝我的握手请求，他的手好暖呜呜呜

119L

妈呀是糖啊

120L

扯脸什么的好萌啊

121L

维皇你放开那个小天使！让我来！

122L

楼上的等你打得过维皇了再说吧

123L

咕咚咕咚也太可爱了吧！

124L

维皇应该是心疼小天使，气他没有好好照顾自己吧，我也心疼小天使

125L 楼主

然后我对小天使说我一直很喜欢他，问他下一次演唱会的时候会不会再一次上台参加演出，然后他对我摇头，做了几个动作，维皇说他在谢谢我能喜欢他。

我其实很希望能够再次看到在舞台上绽放光芒的小天使，我不知道你们是怎么想的，但是他生日那场演唱会上，现场响起《I WANNA SING》的旋律时我就忍不住鼻尖泛酸，再从大屏幕上看到曾经的YOI乐队站在他的身后看着他笑的时候，我一下子就哭出来了。

真的，可能没有经历过他们当年的小伙伴们不懂，这首歌是当初他们在某个比赛上唱的曲目，获得了全场的安可，是他们的成名曲。当时那个场景，勇利小天使回头看着自己曾经的乐队那个眼神，一下子就戳中了我的泪点。然后现场粉丝们一起喊安可，我都感觉好像回到了当初的比赛现场。

最后两个乐队一起完成了这首歌，完成了这个交接仪式，我都要哭晕过去了。

126L

我是老粉，真的感触太深了，当时也直接哭了

127L

同老粉，说不出话来o(╥﹏╥)o

128L

o(╥﹏╥)o

129L

o(╥﹏╥)o

130L

o(╥﹏╥)o

131L

新粉也说不出话来o(╥﹏╥)o

132L

听说是维皇起头带着大家一起策划的，维皇太温柔了o(╥﹏╥)o

133L

最温柔的是维皇当时对他说：“以后我就是勇利的声音，你想说的我替你说，你想唱的我来替你唱。”

他们怎么那么好呜呜呜

134L

维皇所有的温柔都给他一个人了

135L

CP粉表示当时我就被甜到死了

136L

我比楼上死的早一点，我在维皇强调说他是最爱小天使那个的时候就去了

137L 楼主

我好像又歪楼了……

总之我很想再看到他在舞台上开心弹奏吉他的样子，但是小天使对我摇了摇头，有些抱歉的对我笑了一下。

我难过的要死了呜呜呜

然后我把签名板递给维皇，维皇看了一眼，直接把自己的名字签在了小天使签名的地方。我还奇怪呢，小天使给他留了很大一片地方他干嘛要签在那里啊？然后我就见维皇签完了以后，动手画了一个爱心，把他们两个的名字圈起来了……

我，真的，当时就原地复活了！

最后他还冲我笑了一下，一个wink啊！

啊，我又死了

然后他们合完影签完名就跟我们告别离开了，我们目送他们离开的背影，维皇揽着小天使的肩膀低下头对他说了什么，然后小天使对他比手语，两个人的表情都超级温柔！

我觉得我的圣彼得堡之行已经圆满了

138L

我应该已经对维皇这种塞糖的行为习以为常了才对，但是为什么我还是觉得很萌

139L

官方按着我的头叫我嗑CP

140L

我从明天开始也去蹲，蹲到我开学

141L

出国留学的我流下了羡慕的眼泪

142L

每天都在被维勇CP塞糖

143L

说起来今天是维皇的生日，不知道小天使会送什么给维皇

144L

KISS OR SEX

145L

楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

146L

这个就很伤心了，维皇虽然一直撒糖，但是小天使那边从来没撒过

147L

但是他承认了和维皇住在一起，维皇也说自己是抱着他睡啊！

148L

我不听！小天使只是不撒糖而已，有什么了不起的！他连推文都不发呢！

149L

我觉得他可能会送自己写的歌吧，去年不就是送了一首歌嘛

150L

我也觉得，写歌送给维皇什么的，难道就不是撒糖了吗！

151L

仔细想想，可能因为维皇撒的太厉害了，所以我们不觉得小天使那些互动是在撒糖了？

152L

有道理

153L

好像是哦

154L 楼主

我不管，反正在我眼里小天使生日那次他们已经是官宣了╮(╯▽╰)╭

说到生日礼物，我今年也送了，是之前在外地旅游的时候看见的戒指，我觉得很适合他们，就买下来送给他们了，结果装礼物的盒子不小心拿错了，又舍不得拆，一狠心直接寄出去了。

[六枚戒指的照片.jpg] [礼物盒子的照片.jpg]

155L

戒指好漂亮啊！

156L

对戒！！！天啊好适合他们！

157L

这个盒子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼主你会暴露我们CP粉的存在的

158L

这个盒子不是CC大佬画的嘛，超级可爱，我也想要，没抢到

159L

这几个戒指对应的是谁简直一目了然啊，楼主用心了！

160L

真的很用心了，我送了一堆乐谱本

[一堆乐谱本的照片.jpg]

161L

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上太实在了

162L

我送了他们六个人的卡通形象摆件

[摆件的照片.jpg]

163L

楼上土豪

164L

膜拜土豪

165L

我送了一张印着马卡钦的毯子

[毯子的照片.jpg]

166L 楼主

我这贴是要变成晒礼物贴了吗？

167L

放弃吧楼主，这个区里面的贴到最后哪个不歪？

168L

歪到最后全部变成了CP贴

……

498L

真的变成了晒礼物帖哈哈哈哈

499L

好多千奇百怪的礼物啊哈哈哈哈，MAKER怎么会有你们这种粉丝啊哈哈哈哈

500L

！！！！！看维皇最新的动态了吗？！！！

501L

@楼主！！你快看啊！

502L

我的妈呀！！！@楼主

503L

？？？啥情况

504L

吓得我赶紧打开了推特

505L

@楼主！！！

506L

@楼主！！！

……

721L

@楼主！！！

722L 楼主

我的妈呀我咋这么多艾特

等一下，我刚刚回酒店，这就去看

723L

我已经准备好了急救箱

724L

我已经准备好了救护车

725L

我已经准备好了抢救室

726L

我已经准备好了ICU

727L 楼主

！！！！！！！！！

728L 楼主

妈妈！！！！！！！！

729L 楼主

我的妈！！！！

730L 楼主

快！！！快来抢救我一下！！！！

731L 楼主

我我我我我我我被维皇翻牌了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

732L 楼主

他们真的戴了对戒啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！

733L 楼主

他们说喜欢啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

734L 楼主

我我我我我我我去认领了！！！天啊我要和维皇私聊了天啊天啊！！！

735L

楼主被从天而降的惊喜砸哭了

736L

我都不忍心打断楼主了

737L

楼主激动的直接爆了一波手速

738L

这他妈是官宣啊

739L

官宣没跑了，CP粉等到了这一天，哭了

740L

对戒都戴上了还不是官宣？我头拧下来

741L

感谢楼主送出去的戒指和盒子

742L

维皇还说超喜欢那个盒子

743L

感觉CC大佬看到了也会激动哭

744L

好羡慕楼主啊，全员签名的新专辑和下一场演唱会的VIP座位啊！

745L

全员都戴了戒指暖哭了

746L

尤里奥小猫咪的猫耳戒指太可爱了！

747L

等等，等等，维皇刚刚新发的这个私聊截图的对象怎么那么眼熟？

748L

是楼主吧？

749L

但是这个账号……

750L

等等，所以楼主就是CC大佬？CC大佬就是楼主？？？

751L

此贴要火了

752L

@楼主

753L

@楼主

……

2148L

CC大佬这是马甲掉了就直接弃贴了吗？

2149L

为什么没有人问一问维皇有没有点进CC大佬的账号看一看？

2150L

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上

2151L

哈哈哈哈那画面不敢想象

2152L

想问一问维皇看见自己和小天使的R18同人图是什么感想

2153L

CC大佬怕是想死的心都有了

2154L 楼主

诸位，我想死一死

2155L

惊现楼主

2156L

看楼主这生无可恋的样子，莫非维皇真的点进CC大佬的账号看到了自己和小天使的R18同人图？

2157L

太惨烈了

2158L

大佬挺住！先别死！说完了再死啊！！

2159L 楼主

楼上你还是人吗？？？

2160L

哈哈哈哈哈哈大佬气的原地复活

2161L

这个贴是CC大佬待遇最差的一次哈哈哈哈

2162L

其实我觉得维皇看到还好，小天使看到才是真的要命了

2163L

……那就真的太惨了

2164L

怕是要以死谢罪吧

2165L 楼主

哇的一声哭出来！！！！

2166L

不是吧？？？

2167L

真的被小天使看到了？？？

2168L

卧槽别啊，我好慌

2169L 楼主

好了我稍微冷静一下了

事情是这样的，前天我被维皇翻牌了一激动就忘了换账号，直接开着大号去认领了

这都没什么，维皇并没有点进我的账号，谢谢老天放我一条生路

然后昨天我去他们工作室，就带着我打算送给朋友的几张海报和绘本一起去了，都是全龄向的！没有R18！没有！

呜呜呜呜说的又想哭了

2170L 楼主

前面晒了形象摆件和马卡钦毯子的，我在他们工作室里看到了！还有那个送了一堆乐谱本的，柜子里都摆不下了啊你到底送了多少？

他们每一个人都好温柔啊我幸福的要死了！

我参观完了他们的工作室，又和全员合影留念，拿到了专辑以后，就想着不要再打扰他们了，然后我把装着海报和绘本的口袋就给他们了。

他们当场就拿出来看了，还夸我画的真好呜呜呜呜

气氛到这里都特别好，直到，绘本里面滑了一张，小天使的，明信片出来……

还刚刚好掉到小天使的脚下

2171L 楼主

我不想形容了，你们自己看吧，就是这张明信片

[图片.jpg]

小天使当时捡起来脸色就变了，然后维皇看到他脸色不对劲就把那张明信片抽走了，然后其他几位也很好奇要看，维皇没给他们看。

这时候小天使转身就进了一个房间，直接把门甩上了……

我当时不知道是那张明信片啊，有点懵，然后维皇递到我面前我看了一眼

我觉得天都塌下来了

2172L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2173L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太好笑了

2174L

心疼大佬哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太惨了哈哈哈哈

2175L

公开处刑哈哈哈哈哈哈

2176L

哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，为什么绘本里面会夹了一张小天使半裸一脸色气舔舌还满身吻痕的明信片啊哈哈哈哈

2177L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我真的要被楼主笑死了，还有手上那个不明液体哈哈哈哈妈呀，小天使平时太温和了看到这个根本承受不住吧哈哈哈哈

2178L

然后呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2179L

不不不其实还有救，至少画的不是维勇CP的R18啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2180L

哈哈哈哈那楼主怕不是要被当成变态打死哈哈哈哈哈哈

2181L 楼主

是的，还有救！

电光火石间我扑到门口喊，我说小天使你听我解释啊！我是你的女友粉啊！我太喜欢你了忍不住就画了！你原谅我啊不要不理我呜呜呜呜呜

是的，我为了挽回我的小天使假装自己是个女友粉，痴汉女友粉，我一世英名！我！

我心情复杂，委屈的直接哭出来了，坐在地上哇哇大哭那种

然后门就被我哭开了呢，呵，真是给自己点个赞

小天使神情慌张眼神复杂的看着我，手里还拿着纸递给我，他好温柔呜呜呜

然后我接了过来，一边擦眼泪一边哭哭啼啼跟他道歉说我以后不敢了，让他不要生气原谅我

最后小天使那么温柔，当然是原谅我了，脸还红红的

然后我就告别了他们

你们以为这就完了吗！

没有！！！

维皇说要送我下楼，然后到了门口又从我手里把那张明信片抽过去，皮笑肉不笑！我发誓他真的皮笑肉不笑，问我：“女友粉？”

我看着他不敢说话，然后他把左手上的那枚戒指冲着我亮了一下，又挥了挥那张明信片，说：“谢谢你的礼物，我都很喜欢。”

最后我不知道我是怎么告别维皇的，回过神来已经在酒店了。

2182L

维皇这是兴师问罪吗？？？

2183L

等等，所以维皇把那张明信片拿走了？？？

2184L

不行，我这脑补根本停不下来了

2185L

我宣布此楼已被CP粉占领了！

2186L

我要被楼主笑死了哈哈哈哈，小天使一看楼主急哭了又心软了，他怎么这么温柔啊

2187L 楼主

好了，没有了。

我第一次失误让我被维皇翻牌，第二次失误让我被小天使误会。我已经经历了人生的大起大落，以后会平平静静面对人生中的风风雨雨。

此贴不再更新，已经被CP粉占领了

2188L

CP粉打卡，维皇肯定知道楼主不是女友粉啊，先不说对戒，盒子就超明显了

2189L

CP粉打卡，所以维皇是默认了CP粉的存在？

2190L

CP粉打卡，楼主简直是CP粉的福音！

2191L

CP粉打卡，此贴必有大作为

……

23614L

日常打卡

23615L

这贴已经变成一个新的打卡贴了

23616L

都被加精了

23617L

楼主是真的厉害啊，维勇戒指都戴了半年了还没取下来

23618L

而且还很新，一看就是经常保养清洗

23619L

其他人的都取下来了

23620L

等等！等等！！刚刚那个在巴黎的直播采访怎么回事！！！

23621L

什么采访？是他们在巴黎时装周的那个吗？？

23622L

我也看到了！！！！戒指取下来了！！！

23623L

什么？取下来了？？这CP是撒毒了吗？？？？不要啊！！！

23624L

Nooooooooooooo！！！！

23625L

不不不！！不是！！！戒指换了！！

23626L

我倒回去暂停了啊啊啊啊！！！！真的换了！！！

[截图.jpg]

23627L

啊啊啊啊啊！我死了！！

23628L

天！是DR的对戒！！！这个款是新出的！

23629L

真的是DR的对戒！

23630L

妈呀！我记得DR的对戒是要先买了求婚戒才能买对戒的啊？

23631L

！！！！！！！

23632L

CP粉的春天来了！！！

23633L 楼主

妈妈！！！！维皇关注我了！！！！

[截图.jpg]

23634L

卧槽！！！

23635L 管理员

置顶了，以后此贴为本区认证CP粉打卡贴

CC大佬真的是CP粉的福音！！

23636L

CP粉打卡！！！

23637L

CP粉打卡！！！

23638L

CP粉打卡！！！

23639L

新歌！要唱新歌了！！

23640L

维皇说是小天使送给他的生日礼物！！

23641L

咦，可是这都过去半年了啊，为什么现在才拿出来？

23642L

我耐心的蹲

23643L

我的天！！！我炸了！！！小天使上台了啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

23644L

谁说小天使不撒糖的！！！！

23645L

被小天使的歌感动哭了

23646L

太好听了呜呜呜

23647L

只有我的重点是在维皇关注了那个画R18同人图比画全龄向更多的CC大佬吗？

23648L

重点太多了不知道该先关注哪一个啊！！！

23649L

CP粉表示圆满了！！！

23650L

CP粉表示圆满了！！！

23651L

CP粉表示圆满了！！！

……

-END-


End file.
